Summer Lovin'
by ImaginedInsanity
Summary: Based on Summer Lovin' from Grease, follow KLAINE and SAMCEDES in their respective summer's. Rating upped to M. Light and fun romance  hopefully!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! This is something I had the idea for while watching the final scenes of the New York episode. If you haven't seen it yet and don't want to ruin it, just wait a bit :)**

**This will be a fic based over summer between seasons 2 and 3 and will be based on the song Summer Lovin' from Grease. It will be heavily Klaine and Samcedes, but I wont promise that there might not be some other couples pop in and say hi!**

**If you're reading this because you've author alerted me because of No Place Like Home, I'd just like to say a big thankyou. That story is DEFINITELY NOT abandoned, I just need something a little lighter sometimes :) Also this story is not in the same world as that, so you don't have to have read No place Like Home (But if you haven't, you really should, it's just delightful! *jokes*) Anyway, this is pretty much the prologue and we'll get into the new developments next update :) Hope you like it guys, and as always, drop me a review – I'm especially open to suggestions with this one!**

**Oh yeah… I don't own Glee :(**

"… I had breakfast at Tiffany's, I sang on a Broadway stage!"

Blaine watched Kurt. Here he was, this amazing boy, enthusiastically telling him about his trip to New York. Blaine was still thinking about how much he loved him. He hadn't told him yet, but Kurt had messaged him while he was away to tell him that he had decided that they should move to New York after graduation.

_They_.

Kurt had thought far enough ahead to include Blaine in his future, and Blaine had gotten all tingly. He'd replied with a simple, "I'm totally onboard" but his heart had swelled about three times its usual size at the thought of living in New York with Kurt.

Blaine couldn't keep the dreamy smile off his face as he watched Kurt sip his coffee.

"I love you."

Blaine didn't need Kurt to say it back. It was enough that he could just tell him. Just open his mouth and say the words. He knew Kurt loved him too. He didn't need to hear it.

Kurt hurried to swallow his coffee in surprise. His eyes betrayed how much those words meant to him, even though he kept a casual demeanour.

"I love you too," Kurt said quickly. He was trying to downplay his emotions a little bit, Blaine could tell, because they were in the Lima Bean and they couldn't kiss right there.

Sam and Mercedes turned up then, and they had something else to focus on, rather than how much they wanted to kiss the other.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Blaine said; a little too eager to drag his gaze from Kurt's lips right then.

"Oh… Just… Ah… Getting a coffee," Sam said swinging his arms.

"We ran into each other in the parking lot," Mercedes added, her eyes looking darty.

They were doing it.

Well maybe they weren't _doing_ it, but there was something going on, Blaine thought slyly. He had a gift for these things.

"We're on our way to get some sheet music, tomorrow's my audition for the summer show at Six Flags," Blaine added, holding up crossed fingers.

"Whereas I'm spending my summer composing _Pip Pip Hooray! _It's a Broadway musical about Pippa Middleton," Kurt said proudly, and Blaine rolled his eyes a little, smiling; never more in love with Kurt than when he got some crazy idea into his beautiful head.

"I… I have no idea who that is, but it sounds totally awesome," Sam said, obviously trying not to offend Kurt.

Mercedes did a little thing with her hand then, playfully slapping Sam's arm, only it seemed to come out as more of a stroke. She laughed a little too hard at the joke, and Blaine couldn't quite keep the knowing look off his face.

"We'll see you in class!" Mercedes said to Kurt, or maybe it was to both of them and she had become so love-addled that she had forgotten Blaine didn't attend McKinley, Blaine thought to himself, smirking slightly. He gave her a little wave and couldn't keep the grin off his face as they moved towards the counter.

He turned to Kurt and started prattling about some nonsense to do with his audition until he was sure they were out of earshot, and then he leaned across the table and hissed at Kurt.

"Mercedes and Sam: The Early Years," He winked.

"What?" Kurt demanded.

"I'm just saying, they looked awfully cosy! And how cute was it when she started stroking his arm! They're totally into each other! We have to help them! It's our combined summer project!" Blaine was excited about the prospect of helping Mercedes and Sam become a proper couple.

Kurt gave Blaine a withering stare.

"Blaine, Mercedes is one of my best friends; don't you think she would tell me something like this? I think you're reading too much into it," Kurt said, taking another sip of his coffee before spraying it everywhere as he watched Mercedes and Sam leave the Lima Bean hand in hand. "Oh, my god! Did you see that?"

Blaine gave a contented little smirk and raised his eyebrows at Kurt before saying "Told ya," and taking a sip of coffee.

"God, you're pretty when you're right," Kurt laughed and stretched a hand across the table to discreetly hold Blaine's. "Hey, do you wanna get out of here?" Kurt gave him a very meaningful look and Blaine had trouble swallowing his coffee as his throat tightened.

"More than anything," he said hoarsely, trying to keep his eyes away from Kurt's lips.

Giggling they left their table in a huge hurry and just made their way to the car, and got in, before Kurt was leaning in and Blaine was kissing him hungrily.

"I love you," Kurt whispered, "I can say it properly here. I love you, I love you, I love you," Kurt said breathlessly and kissed Blaine quickly for each 'I love you'.

"I love you more," Blaine smirked a little, stroking Kurt's face, "How'd I ever get so lucky?"

"I can't believe we have all summer together, I've missed you so much since you left Dalton," Blaine sighed a little sadly.

Suddenly a horn blasted from the car across the lot. Kurt spun his head to look and saw Mercedes in her car having just been quite obviously making out with Sam. Kurt caught her eye and she looked humiliated.

Blaine laughed.

"It's going to be a great summer!" he said happily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad everyone liked the first chapter so much! Sorry about the long wait on this and NPLH. I've had a massive week of Real Life. But it's the weekend now so I'm ready to play with you all! Hope you like this! I've never written Sam or Mercedes before. This chapter is Sam's point of view. Let me know if there's anything you particularly want to see happen. As I said this is loosely based on Summer Lovin' in Grease but it's really ever-so-flexible!**

**Also! There is another Summer Lovin' fic already up by RoyallyFamiliar. I had no idea about it, but I've since read it, and its great =D Not much in similarity with mine except the name and where it starts but please go and read it!**

**Anyway! Enjoy and review :P**

Sam had been worrying about it all day. He didn't have money to take Mercedes out anywhere, but after the Prom he needed an amazing follow-up date. They'd had one amazing dance at Prom, and Sam had been a little stunned at the way the room had gotten sort of quiet and nothing else mattered except that he had Mercedes in his arms right then. Mercedes made him feel comfortable. She was beautiful and talented, but she didn't make him feel like he was being used, or that he wasn't good enough. Quinn and Santana had both made him feel inadequate and self-conscious.

* * *

><p>Mercedes.<p>

The way she had looked at him when he'd asked her to dance. Like it was the moment she had been waiting for all night that would make her happy. Sam told her she looked beautiful because she did. With those lights and her dress she looked amazing. But he asked her to dance for a different reason entirely. She looked too sad. Mercedes was bubbly and fun and it seemed like a crime that a girl like her was sitting at a table alone looking the complete opposite. Sam just wanted to make her smile.

Sam was good at making people smile. He loved impressions and imitations, and everyone at his old school knew him as the class clown. McKinley was so different. Everyone cared so much about their popularity here. It wasn't 'cool' to be a geek, or to impersonate Matthew McConaughey so he wasn't making friends. Sam liked the kids in glee, but most of them gave him a hard time about the size of his mouth too.

Mercedes wasn't like them.

She didn't care what anyone else thought, if she liked someone, she liked them. Mercedes always laughed at his jokes and impressions. And she'd never once called him Trouty Mouth. That shouldn't have been the first thing that endeared her to him, but it was. She was nice, she laughed, she didn't care about popularity, and she wasn't trying to use him to make anyone else jealous. Nice girls like that seemed pretty hard to come by at McKinley, Sam had thought to himself as he danced slowly with her.

It probably wasn't fair at all because he was homeless and nerdy, but Mercedes made him feel like someone cared; like someone actually liked him for more than being a bottle (or citrus fruit) blonde. As he walked Rachel and Mercedes home after Prom, he had been counting the steps to Rachel's front door. She had been talking a mile a minute the whole way, and he kept finding himself drawn to Mercedes on his other side, smiling quietly up at him, her eyes shining in the streetlights. His heart did a funny little flop and he realised that he really liked her. It wasn't just the way she made him feel at ease and happy. It was the way she made him want to kiss her in the middle of the street.

Rachel was safely home and Mercedes and Sam were walking in a comfortable silence towards her house.

"I… I had fun tonight," she smiled at him. Was she shy? Sam had never seen Mercedes so quiet before.

"Me too," Sam smiled back. Okay, so maybe he was nervous too. "You looked absolutely beautiful tonight. I was the luckiest guy in the gym," He said, hoping that sounded more calm and collected than he felt.

Mercedes's arm was still draped over Sam's elbow as he escorted her. Her fingers brushing against his arm tightened a little and he noticed her shivering.

"Oh, hey! Take my jacket!" he said quickly, and pulled it off and draped it over her shoulders despite her protests.

"I don't want you to be cold, though," she said, trying to shrug it off, but he firmly placed it back on her shoulders and accidentally let his hand rest there a little too long.

"You're more important," he smiled down at her. Oh, the way she smiled then. She ducked her head and sort of grinned, a little embarrassed and disbelieving, but peeked at him through her long lashes and he almost gasped at her eyes.

He stopped then, not noticing that she kept walking for several steps.

"What's wrong?" Mercedes spun around, realising Sam wasn't beside her. "Did you forget something?"

Sam just nodded mutely, heart pounding madly.

"I forgot to do something really important," he said quietly and held out his hand, "Mercedes, will you dance with me?"

Mercedes looked confused, but nodded, laughing a little as he lead them into the street under a streetlight and spun her before pulling her close.

"Sam, you already asked me to dance, remember?" she smiled a little and rolled her eyes at him.

Sam nodded.

"I know. But I forgot to do this," he whispered and leant down to brush his lips softly to hers. He felt Mercedes gasp slightly then she was kissing him back very, very softly with wonder, as if she had never kissed anyone before. Tentatively, the kiss became stronger and finally Mercedes wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her lips to let him in. Sam almost groaned at the wet heat on his tongue. After several moments they broke apart, panting. They stared at each other then suddenly they both grinned and in the blink of an eye they were kissing again.

* * *

><p>Sam needed a strong follow up date. The trouble with being spur-of-the-moment romantic on Prom Night meant that every other date lacked that magic. He needed to avoid spending money too. He figured he might be able to pick up an extra shift delivering pizza and be able to swing thirty dollars.<p>

He leant in next to Mercedes on the plane ride back home from Nationals. Everyone was quiet, and Mercedes gave him a panicked look. They hadn't told anyone that they had kissed or that they were sort of dating now. A plane ride full of disgruntled glee members, two of which were Sam's ex's was not the place she wanted it to get out. Sam thought better of speaking and whipped out his phone, typing in a quick message and passing it to her.

_Wanna go to the movies with me tomorrow? _

Mercedes looked at him and shook her head. Sam felt his stomach drop. He hadn't expected her to say no. She suddenly grinned at him and said softly, "Not like that, idiot," and typed a message back.

_You can't afford that kind of stuff. We'll go out for coffee, but I'm buying._

It was Sam's turn to shake his head: vigorously. Mercedes rolled her eyes and typed again.

_Sam, I can afford to buy us both coffees. I could afford to go to the movies too, but I just really want to talk about us and we haven't had a chance yet. _

Sam grabbed the phone back off her and typed a response.

_I can afford coffees. Let me pay._

Mercedes glared at him and typed a message.

_Either I pay or you don't see me at all. Your choice._

Sam gave a little grimace at the look on Mercedes face. He gave in and nodded, and her face lit up completely. Sam glanced around at the rest of the club. Everyone was reading some magazine. Except Puck and Lauren. They'd been in the bathroom for about twenty minutes. Sam didn't even want to think about what they were doing.

With everyone either distracted or absent, Sam deemed it safe. He reached across and held Mercedes's hand for a few seconds, intertwining their fingers and stroking her hand with the pad of his thumb softly. Her eyes got soft and he could tell she hated it when he took his hand away. It was safer though. There was a lot of jealousy and blackmail going on in glee at the moment, and Sam didn't want him and Mercedes's relationship to have any part in that. It was sweet and innocent, and he didn't want it tarnished. It was better as a secret.

Sam leaned back into his seat and relaxed with a smile playing about his face as he felt Mercedes watching him. He really couldn't wait for coffee tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Do you think they know?" Mercedes asked him worriedly as they left Kurt and Blaine.<p>

"I don't think anybody knows," he smiled at her and took her hand, relishing the feel of it in his in public. They had both decided that they only had a week left of school so they would keep it quiet. If they lasted the summer then they could be common knowledge. Mercedes smiled back and collected their coffee order, thanked the barrista and they left, hand in hand.

They climbed into Mercedes's car, and Sam took a sip of his foamy cappuccino.

Mercedes giggled at Sam.

"You missed a bit," she grinned and Sam winked.

"Lick it off for me?" he fluttered his lashes, leaning forward and pouting his already oversized lips.

Mercedes's eyes drifted to his lips and the look in her eye took Sam's breath away a little. He'd expected her to slap him playfully or make some quip, but she _wanted_ to do it.

Looking back, neither could remember who kissed who, Sam just suddenly found himself leaning across the driver's seat awkwardly as he kissed Mercedes with everything he had. It was so much fun to kiss this girl. Quinn never let herself have fun with kisses, instead she used them to barter and win his affections like a carrot on the end of a string wins a rabbit. And Santana liked kissing him, but she never let herself have fun, she always tried to make him get hard so she could leave him hanging and feel superior and wanted.

Mercedes just grinned against his lips and wriggled her tongue around the roof of his mouth to tickle him then bit down playfully on his tongue. Sam had never found kissing to be this much fun, and she was turning him on quicker than Santana ever had. He tried to crawl closer to her, but ended up with his elbow bumping the horn and scaring them both out of their wits. They laughed a little and Sam crawled back into his seat breathlessly before realising that Mercedes was frozen.

"What?" he asked; the ghost of a laugh still in his voice.

He followed her gaze and saw Kurt and Blaine seeing in Kurt's car directly across the lot from them.

Sam groaned loudly as Blaine gave them a 'thumbs up' sign with his hands and a grin.

Kurt held up his hand to imitate a telephone and mouthed "Call me!" to Mercedes. She merely closed her eyes and looked as though she wished the ground would swallow her whole.

"It's going to be the worst summer ever," she groaned, "Everyone will know by tomorrow."

Sam looked at her.

"It's not that bad. Do you not want people knowing about me?" Sam felt a little bit worried.

"I don't but it's not for the reason's you're thinking right now," she smiled at him and wiped a smear of lipstick off the corner of his mouth. "I've never gone out with anyone. Ever. And I just want this to be safe and secret where no-one else can touch it. I mean, look at the girls you've dated, Sam. I'm not in the same league as them. I don't think we even play the same sport! People will say things and you'll be embarrassed to be with me."

Sam gawked at her.

"Are you serious? Mercedes, you're better! If that's the only reason you want to keep us a secret then get ready for some serious PDA at school on Monday!"

Mercedes grinned at him.

"Thank you for that offer," she grinned, "But I'll ring Kurt tonight and make him keep quiet. I may have to offer up your services as a mannequin though. He's been designing a new range and moaning about not having a model. Blaine won't let him dress him up. He said if they became _that_ gay couple, he might have to kill himself." Mercedes smiled slyly. But Sam knew that if keeping Kurt quiet would keep Mercedes happy, he would go along with anything she suggested.

"Sounds like a deal," he whispered as they watched Kurt and Blaine drive away, Kurt waggling his finger and Blaine waggling his eyebrows at them.

"Now… where were we?" Mercedes laughed, and Sam fell a tiny bit in love with her as she dipped her finger in the top of his coffee and wiped the froth onto her lips.

"I'd say, right about… here," Sam moaned and licked a trail around Mercedes's lips before kissing her madly once more.


	3. Chapter 3

**I've decided to up the rating to M. Sorry if that means some of you aren't interested anymore, but I did warn you! I don't know what I was thinking really… I can't write T-rated Kurt and Blaine anymore :P **

**It's not too steamy or anything yet, but it could get that way and I want to be safe and tell you now. Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm so glad you all liked Sam and Mercedes's chapter! I was a little worried as I've never written either of them and they aren't even my particular favourites, I just want them to have an opportunity to be a cool couple before Glee gets to them first :P **

**This chapter is Kurt and Blaine =D**

"Blaine, pleeeeease?" Kurt whined, "I won't make you wear pants."

"Um, excuse me?" Burt huffed from the doorway.

Kurt blushed red and Blaine giggled.

Kurt was currently in a position that probably wasn't helping his slip of the tongue any; kneeling on the floor in front of Blaine with a tape measure wrapped around his middle.

"I meant, I wouldn't make him wear these pants, Dad," Kurt huffed and smacked Blaine's hand as he tried to escape.

"Burt, help!" Blaine laughed, "Your son's attacking me with haberdashery!"

Burt just grinned at the two boys. Kurt looked grumpy and cross when he had pins nestled in between his lips, but Blaine knew he was in his element right now, so a little gentle ribbing wasn't going to hurt him.

"Blaine, if you don't stand still I'm going to end up pinning this waistcoat to your abdomen, and then it would hang wrong, so, so help me God, if you don't stand still…" Kurt growled from Blaine's crotch, and Blaine suddenly didn't know what was funny. Then he realised Burt was still watching them. Fantasising about Kurt on his knees while his father was in the room was probably not the best policy.

"So, you don't care that if you pin it to my abdomen I'd probably bleed all over it? Good to know you care," Blaine grinned a little, still trying to ease the perfect image of Kurt growling at him from the floor from his mind.

"Shut up and stand still," Kurt huffed, "I'm not feeding your ego any more, your head won't fit through the door soon." His nimble fingers were working quickly, but every time they slid under the fabric, they grazed Blaine's belly, and he was having a hard time staying still.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blaine said in mock outrage.

"Shhh!" Kurt hissed, "Nearly done!"

Burt chuckled and headed back down the stairs.

"Dinner will be ready soon, boys," he called as he left.

Blaine giggled a little as Kurt's fingers brushed his stomach once more.

Kurt looked up at him in wonder.

"Blaine Warbler, you aren't _ticklish_ are you?" he asked wickedly.

Blaine paled and shook his head vehemently.

"No. No, Kurt! No!" Kurt was holding him in place with the measuring tape and Blaine could only back away slowly.

Kurt wriggled his fingers and let them slide under Blaine's half-pinned waistcoat to tickle his sides.

Blaine was stumbling backwards as fast as he could, but Kurt was walking on his knees after him, still pulling him back with the tape.

"Revenge!" he cackled, and Blaine's knees suddenly hit the edge of Kurt's mattress and he fell back on the bed. Unfortunately, Kurt didn't let go of the tape and his hand lunged forward, suddenly resting in Blaine's lap.

Blaine wasn't laughing now. Kurt didn't even seem to realise for several seconds _where_ exactly he was touching Blaine, but when he did, he didn't pull his hand away, he just sort of froze in shock.

"Um, Kurt?" Blaine asked slowly, "It's okay, honey, it was an accident. I don't have the wrong idea, I promise," Blaine spoke softly in a 'Lets-not-spook-the-wildlife' sort of a way.

Kurt was curious. Fascinated. He'd never touched a boy _there_ before. Hell, he barely touched _himself_ there. It was scary and new, but it was also a little thrilling to look at Blaine – topless except for Kurt's almost-waistcoat- laying back on Kurt's bed, propped up on his elbows. Kurt felt in control, and he trusted Blaine, so he sort of wriggled his fingers a little.

Blaine nearly choked. What was Kurt _doing_? They'd been dating for a couple of months now, and they'd said 'I love you's that afternoon, but Kurt wasn't ready for this. Was he?

"Kurt," Blaine managed to choke out roughly, "What…"

But Kurt's fingers were moving more confidently now, starting to trace the outline as Blaine felt himself getting hard. He didn't want to. Kurt would freak out and think he wanted sex.

Blaine shot a guilty, embarrassed look at Kurt, but all he saw was wonder on his boyfriends face.

"Did I do that?" he asked softly as Blaine's jeans got tighter. Blaine nodded, speechless.

"Wow…" Kurt trailed off.

Blaine sat up roughly, and took Kurt's hand in his own, pulling it away from his pants. He pulled Kurt up to sit beside him on the bed and kissed him. It was a strange sort of a kiss. There was something about it that felt new and a little frightening.

"Blaine," Kurt breathed softly and Blaine felt his pants get tighter. What was wrong with him? They'd been having a lovely evening, and now Kurt was going to think he was some sort of sexual deviant!

Suddenly Kurt was squeezing Blaine's hand and pulling it towards him. Blaine gulped for air as he realised what Kurt was doing, lowering Blaine's hand closer and closer to his lap.

"Whoa, Kurt," Blaine said quickly, pulling his hand away and taking a few deep breaths. He couldn't see properly and he didn't know why, just that it had everything to do with what had just happened.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked slowly.

"Um, well, your dad's gonna call us downstairs for dinner any second and I'd really prefer not to walk into your dining room with matching erections if that's okay with you!" Blaine was panicking a little and he felt idiotic. Kurt was the one who was scared of sex… right?

Kurt smiled softly.

"Blaine, it's okay to be nervous about that. I am too… I don't really know why I did it; I just really wanted to touch you. Is that okay?" Kurt looked a little worried and Blaine's face softened.

"Kurt, believe me, it was _very_ okay, I just wasn't expecting it. Not here, and certainly not now. I just think you should make sure you're ready before we do anything like that."

"What if I might be ready now?" Kurt said hesitantly.

Blaine's heart skipped a beat. For all his talk about knowing about sex, he'd never actually done anything. It was like someone saying they knew how to swim because they'd watched a few Baywatch episodes and read a book. Blaine had never considered back then, when he gave that condescending little lesson about sexiness to Kurt that he would ever be having sex with him. He could feel superior and calm about it, because Kurt was never going to know the difference whether Blaine knew about sex. But things had happened since that day.

And now Blaine regretted ever making it seem like he knew what he was doing.

"I-I-I-I" Blaine stammered, "I think that if you think you might be ready to do that then we should talk about it first. But not right now." Blaine managed to sound collected, when really both his pants and his head felt like they might explode.

Kurt nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Dinner was quiet. Kurt's family seemed to be taking their cue from Kurt and Blaine, both of whom were deep in thought. Their hands were entwined under the table and both of them were trying to eat their pasta one-handed.<p>

Both of them were thinking about how to tell the other one something.

Kurt wanted to tell Blaine that he wasn't afraid of sex now, because it wasn't some nameless, faceless guy with a penis, it was Blaine. Beautiful, wonderful, Blaine and Kurt trusted him and loved him, and wanted to share that with him.

Blaine wanted to tell Kurt that he was terrified.

He'd acted all nonchalant about sex when he'd talked to Kurt about it, but that had been when it was the idea of sex with some stranger he'd not met yet. Not Kurt. Kurt was special, and wonderful, and loved him. How would he ever be able to make it perfect for him like he deserved?

* * *

><p>"Okay, can we talk now?" Kurt said abruptly as soon as they escaped from the family dinner and made their way back to his room under the guise of re-pinning the waistcoat.<p>

"_Now_?" Blaine sounded panicked, "Don't you want to re-pin the lapels? That'll take hours, Kurt," Blaine was frantically searching for an excuse, and Kurt saw right through him.

"Blaine, do you not want to have sex with me? Is that what this is about? That's not what I'm implying we would do straight away, just to be clear, but if you don't want to have sex with me, I'm a little worried, I've got to be honest. You were so open about sex, and then we started going out and now its crickets. We don't even do anything remotely PDA-worthy, and I get that its _Lima_, so I let that slide, but now I'm seriously worried."

Blaine took in Kurt's face. He was so strong. He wasn't crying, he was merely considering Blaine with those gorgeous eyes and waiting for a logical explanation. Blaine was glad he was calm, but it hurt him that Kurt had been thinking this way all through dinner.

"Kurt, I really want to do all those things for you and with you. I just want to make things perfect for you, and I made out like I knew all about sex, when really, I've not had any more experience than you. I just don't want you to be disappointed." Blaine hung his head a little then raised it quickly when Kurt laughed.

"Blaine, I like that you haven't done those things with anyone else. It makes it more special for when we do all that. I know that I'm going to get nervous and you're going to get nervous, and I don't want to have sex straight away or anything, I just think I'd be open to _exploring_ that option."

Kurt smiled and sat next to Blaine on the bed, tentatively placing a hand on his thigh.

"Exploring, huh?" Blaine huffed a little as he stared at Kurt's hand.

"Yep," Kurt grinned and his hand started to slide up. Blaine didn't know where his innocent boyfriend had gone, but he thought he could probably get used to the flirtatious grin on Kurt's face right now.

Kurt pulled Blaine's hand across to his own leg.

"Together?" he asked softly, "Will that make it better?"

Blaine nodded dumbly and squeezed Kurt's leg a little.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three…"

And Kurt's hand was back on Blaine's erection and Blaine's hand was resting on Kurt's. Wait? Kurt was hard? Blaine was a little shocked.

"Did… Did I do that?" he asked in amazement.

Kurt laughed and pulled both his hands away to cup Blaine's face and smile at him before kissing him softly.

"I love you," he smiled against Blaine's lips.

* * *

><p>That night as Kurt was saying goodnight to Blaine out at his car, his phone rang in his pocket.<p>

"Its Mercedes!" Kurt said excitedly.

Blaine groaned in disappointment.

"I want to hear all the gossip, but I have to get home or my dad will skin me alive. Tell me tonight?" he asked as he got in the car. Kurt knew what he meant. They always rang each other as they lay in bed before they went to sleep.

"Okay," Kurt said holding up a hand so Blaine would pause for a few seconds.

"Hello! About time! Just wait five seconds while I kiss my adorable boyfriend, and then I want details, woman!"

Blaine pouted his lips out the window and Kurt laughed, kissing them a little longer than five seconds then Blaine was pulling away.

Kurt almost forgot he was holding a phone with Mercedes on the line for a few seconds as he watched Blaine drive away.

"So! How was it?" he demanded.

Mercedes laughed.

"Better than the first time," she grinned into the phone, "But Kurt, you and Blaine can't tell a soul, promise?"

Kurt slowly shut the front door behind him as he made his way inside.

"Why? Does Sam not want to tell people he's dating you? He is dating you isn't he? You're not just meeting him for coffees and rendezvous make out sessions without a commitment are you?" Kurt demanded.

"Who's Sam meeting for make out sessions?" Finn spoke from the living room.

"Oh! Um… Nobody!" Kurt called to Finn, "Gotta go!" he hissed at Mercedes.

"Kurt, if you tell, I swear on Gaga…" Kurt heard Mercedes yelling as he hung up.

Finn walked into the hallway and followed Kurt upstairs, pestering him to tell.

"Is it Quinn again?"

"Is it Santana?"

"Britney?"

Kurt spun around angrily.

"Finn! It's none of your business who Sam was kissing and why! Haven't you got your own relationship stuff to work out?" Kurt snapped and stormed into his room.

He called Mercedes back straight away.

"Sorry! Now! Talk! Are you together? When did it happen? Ooh, was it when he took you to Prom?"

Finn burst through the door.

"_Mercedes_ and _Sam_?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews on this story! I don't update nearly as often as I should now that I have two stories on the go as well as full-time work, and rehearsals for a play, but the fact that I have no social life means I do get some writing done! **

**It sure is weird writing this story for summer when we are in winter over here and have just experienced 4 days of almost torrential rain and flooding. People were evacuated from towns very close to my house, so it got quite bad! **

**This chapter is technically Sam and Mercedes, but I'm a Klaine whore and they got a look in too… Let me know if there's anything you'd like to see happen! I'm basically just looking at the lyrics for Summer Lovin' and using them as prompts for a chapter, but I would love to incorporate any ideas =D**

**Happy reading!**

"Finn, I'll convince Rachel to put out if you don't tell about me and Sam, okay?" Mercedes hissed. She'd dragged Finn into a deserted classroom before school.

"So you _are_ with Sam? Kurt tried to convince me I'd heard wrong, but I knew he was lying about him teaching you how to kiss because you'd never kissed anyone before!" Finn exclaimed loudly.

Mercedes paled. Even Sam didn't know he'd been her first kiss and she certainly didn't want him to know. She really liked Sam, and she didn't want him getting weirded-out that she would take things too seriously.

"Pfft," she scoffed, "Of course that's a lie!" Mercedes tried to keep her voice from going too high, "Finn, if you tell anyone, I swear, I'll make your life a living hell, okay? But if you shut up, I can use my pull with Rachel to try to get you some more action, okay?"

Finn nodded, gulping a little.

"Why don't you want anyone to know, though?" he asked, "Sam's a great guy."

Mercedes let out a sigh. Sam was a great guy. He was funny, and cute and sweet and caring and romantic and playful and flirty and wonderful. He was also very, very hot.

"I just don't want people judging us, okay?" Mercedes said in a frustrated voice.

"I think people are kind of past the fact that he's paler than paper and you're black you know…" Finn said, then seemed to realise he might have been offensive.

"Sorry, it's none of my business, and I promise I'll keep my mouth shut," Finn said solemnly, "I just hope you guys don't let other people tell you what to do… Sam deserves someone cool and nice, and so do you."

Mercedes stared at Finn. She couldn't remember ever having a conversation with Finn that hadn't consisted of key changes or thinly veiled insults. Now she could finally see what Rachel saw. Finn really was nice under all that jock ridiculousness and poor self esteem.

"Thank you, Finn," Mercedes said softly and hugged him awkwardly.

* * *

><p>Mercedes slipped into Glee Club quietly and took a seat next to Sam. It was hard to sit next to him without grinning ridiculously. Sam obviously thought the same, because he winked at her and smiled knowingly. He took out a pen from his bag and began to write on his hand. Mercedes tried to keep the smile off her face as she read the words on his hand – "Meet me at my car after everyone leaves" he wrote, then drew a little smiley on his thumb and another on his other thumb and, still staring straight ahead innocently, pressed his thumbs together a few times to make them kiss.<p>

Mercedes hurried to turn her laugh into a cough and he grinned at her.

* * *

><p>Kurt saw Sam sitting in his car as he headed out to the car park. He was meeting Blaine for coffee in half an hour so he had a little time, and he headed over to check that Sam was okay. Sam saw Kurt coming and flushed bright red.<p>

"I… urr… Hi, Kurt… Car trouble," he stammered. Kurt smiled knowingly and decided to play with him a little bit.

"Oh, really? Well pop the hood and I'll take a look," he said, peeling off his sweater and vest and rolling up his sleeves.

Sam gave Kurt an incredulous look.

"What?" he said, insulted, "My father owns an auto shop, and you think I don't know anything about cars? I took on some of his cars on my own while he was sick and his customers all preferred me because they got their cars feng shui-ed for free! Now, pop the hood, Macaulay!"

Sam tried to keep the worried look off his face as he popped the hood. He made to open his door, but Kurt held up a hand.

"No, stay there," he demanded, "I might need you to try to turn her over."

Kurt got to the bonnet and raised it, hiding his face from Sam and letting his grin spread across his face. He whipped out his phone and typed a message to Blaine.

_Can you meet me at school instead? I'm playing mechanic with Sam's car… :P_

Kurt quickly disconnected Sam's battery.

"Okay! Sam, I can't see the problem… Try starting the ignition for me so I can hear what's happening," he called.

Sam paled. If Kurt really knew about cars, then he would be caught out as soon as he started the engine. Kurt knew about Sam and Mercedes, but Sam really didn't want to deal with the teasing and big brother-like "You hurt her, I hurt you" conversation that he knew was coming sooner or later. Sam gritted his teeth. There was no way out of this.

He turned the key.

Nothing.

Sam frowned and tried again.

Nothing.

"Kurt, did you touch something?" Sam called in a panic. Sam didn't have the money to take his beaten up car to a mechanic. In fact, he would have sold it already if it hadn't been for the fact that he needed it for his pizza deliveries, and they paid for his gas.

"No, why?" Kurt called back, trying to keep the grin out of his voice, "What was it doing before?"

"Well it was starting!" Sam was getting anxious now, not helped at all by the fact that Blaine had just pulled his car into the spot next to Sam's.

"Hey, Sam!" Blaine said sympathetically, "Won't start?"He asked. Then he peeked around the hood and caught a glimpse of his boyfriend leaning over Sam's engine looking like a pin up model. Blaine was always amazed by how comfortable Kurt was with cars. He must have heard Blaine pull up because he was leaning back over the engine resting his elbows on the edge of the hood and had one knee thrown over his other leg.

Blaine blushed as he felt himself get a little hard. How had he ever thought Kurt wasn't sexy? Kurt _was_ sex. Especially right now.

Blaine kept the stunned mullet look off his face and grabbed Kurt roughly to kiss him, pressing him back against the car with his hips.

Ooops.

Too far.

He felt Kurt getting hard against him too and the pressure where their bodies were touching was delicious and perfect. He stepped away, embarrassed.

"Sorry," he said quickly.

"That's okay," Kurt said breathlessly, "I kind of liked it."

"So what's wrong with the car?" Blaine asked, trying to tear his eyes away from Kurt's.

Kurt held up a finger to his lips and held up a loose cord. Blaine knew about cars. He didn't particularly care about them at all, but rebuilding that Chevy with his dad meant he'd certainly picked up a few things.

And the most simplistic thing that he knew was that that cord had to connect to the battery.

Blaine gave Kurt a puzzled look, knowing that Kurt knew even better than him where that cord needed to be.

"Sam lied to me about car trouble because he's meeting Mercedes," Kurt whispered, "So I'm teaching him a valuable lesson."

Kurt grinned evilly. Blaine stifled a laugh. Kurt really could be devious sometimes.

"What's wrong with it, Kurt?" Sam called out anxiously, still trying to start the car, "I need this car for work!"

Kurt plastered a stern look on his face and walked out from behind the bonnet.

"I think I've found the source of the problem, Sam," he said seriously, "I think there might have been an excess of lying to Kurt Hummel, which resulted in a battery disconnection."

Kurt grinned and waited for the penny to drop.

Sam looked both relieved and embarrassed, "You mean the car's okay?" he asked quickly.

Kurt nodded.

"Sorry I lied to you, Kurt," Sam said, ashamed, "I guess you know why I did, though," he said.

"Blaine? Reconnect the battery for me, will you honey?" Kurt called and felt a little thrill as Blaine tossed Kurt his blazer and winked. That boy looked good around an engine.

Sam grinned a little at Kurt's distraction and Kurt noticed that he had been caught out ogling his own boyfriend.

"Sam, I want your word that this thing with Mercedes… it's not just a rebound thing for you," Kurt demanded softly, "Mercedes doesn't do relationships or boys at all so you must be pretty darn special. But if you break her heart, I'll make sure that you regret it okay?" Kurt said fiercely.

Sam looked a little angry.

"Kurt, I really like Mercedes, okay? She's funny and kind and beautiful and talented. She laughs at my jokes, and she's lots of fun to be around, and she makes me want to…" Sam seemed to realise who he was talking to and stopped mid-sentence. "Kurt, I'm not going to hurt her; at least not on purpose. And I'm going to try really hard not to hurt her by accident either. What do you mean she doesn't do relationships though?" Sam was worried. Was this why Mercedes didn't want to tell people? She didn't want anything serious?

"Sam, you're her first kiss, her first boyfriend, everything," Kurt said, confused, "Surely she told you that?"

"No, I didn't," Mercedes spoke angrily from behind Kurt, just as Blaine put the hood of Sam's car back down. Kurt spun to look at her.

"Kurt, what gives you the right to tell anyone about that? It's my business, not yours!" Mercedes stormed around the other side of Sam's car to jump in.

"Mercedes, he deserves to know! It's not like it's a well-kept secret!" Kurt was astonished.

"Drive, Sam," Mercedes said, buckling her seat belt and staring straight ahead.

Sam gave Kurt and Blaine a helpless look and started the car, still relieved that it actually turned over, and pulled out of the lot. He drove for about ten minutes quite aimlessly before pulling up in a quiet street somewhere.

"Mercedes, was I the first person you kissed?" Sam asked gently.

Mercedes nodded, and Sam was reminded of how sad and beautiful she had looked that night at Prom.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sam pressed gently, "I _like_ knowing that I'm the only one to kiss you," he smiled. Mercedes looked at him with wide, glittery eyes.

"Really?" she asked, "It's just that you dated Quinn and Santana, and quite besides the fact they are about fifty times hotter than me, they are also both quite experienced. I don't want you to treat me any differently know that you know that I haven't dated anyone else, okay? Well technically, I did go out with Puck for a week, but that was a stupid popularity thing and we never kissed or anything. He was actually a really rubbish boyfriend," Mercedes laughed a little, trying desperately to get the conversation back to that fun, flirty place they were so used to now.

Sam shook his head.

"Mercedes, of course I'm going to treat you differently. For a start, I like you a hell of a lot more than I ever liked Santana and Quinn, and you deserve to have an amazing first boyfriend, not just a mediocre one. So, I'm going to make sure that I'm the first boyfriend you're never going to want to let go, okay?" Sam smiled at her and leant across the seat.

He murmured into Mercedes' lips as he leant in to kiss her.

"And, just for the record, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Sam grinned as Mercedes kissed him back hungrily.


	5. Chapter 5

**I've been a horrible author this week and done NO writing for this OR NPLH. SO terribly busy at the moment, and I've got some personal stuff going on that means I'm a little more tied up lately. I hope you like this chapter anyhow. It's basically smut… Thanks for reading! :P**

**Thankyou especially for all your lovely and encouraging reviews =D They are very helpful when I get stuck. **

**Sorry it's been so long between updates for this story… **

"No, Blaine."

"Kurt, you're being ridiculous!"

"Skin care is a serious thing, Blaine! Do you know what sun does to skin like mine? Do you want me to be a leathery old man with pock-marks and scars from all the melanoma removals? Do you, Blaine?"

Kurt brandished a bottle of lotion in Blaine's face, and Blaine couldn't quite keep the smile off his face. Kurt was utterly adorable. But that didn't mean he wasn't insane.

"Kurt, honey, it's the first weekend of summer holidays and I want to go to the beach! I'm sure that if we slather you in enough sunscreen then you'll be safe," Blaine winked at Kurt's annoyed look, "Plus, it's an excuse for a fabulous beach hat…"

Blaine knew he wasn't quite playing fair now. Truth was he had an ulterior motive for getting Kurt to the beach. The beach meant topless and wet Kurt. Blaine hadn't been able to stop thinking about Kurt's little speech about sex the other night, and he fell asleep each night unwillingly feeling the ghost of Kurt's touch on his dick. Blaine knew that asking to go to the beach was probably just asking for more sleepless nights, but he hoped that their combined state of undress might encourage another little 'learning' session.

Kurt felt his eyes glaze over at the mention of a beach hat…

"Fine," he said snarkily, "But if I get sunburnt, you're going to be at my beck and call ready with the aloe vera lotion!"

Blaine gulped a little and Kurt caught his gaze. Kurt felt a little knot develop below his belly button as Blaine's gold eyes burned a hole into Kurt's blue ones. _Oh_, he thought as he realised what he had said.

"Kurt," Blaine began hoarsely, "I promise that if you get burnt, I'll rub lotion on you anywhere you want…"

Kurt cleared his throat, and gave Blaine a little grin.

"If you're that concerned about my skincare, you might have to help me with my sunscreen as well," Kurt winked, loving the little gasp Blaine seemed to give involuntarily. "Now, I have _just_ the hat…"

* * *

><p>Blaine pulled up in the parking lot at the beach, suddenly regretting his scheme to get Kurt to the beach. Blaine still felt a little uptight after Kurt's prom outfit, and the fight that had come from Blaine's reaction to it. Kurt looked great… but Blaine wanted to keep Kurt and his flamboyant outfit away from a highly populated beach now.<p>

Kurt was proud.

He'd managed to finally have an excuse to wear the vintage swim suit he had bought on ebay three months ago. It was blue striped and had long shorts that became the top; a singlet that dropped down in the front. He'd paired it with a huge red beach hat and a pair of Blaine's aviator sunglasses that he'd left at Kurt's that he'd adopted as his own. He knew he looked amazing, but he had expected a bit of a different reaction from his boyfriend. True, Blaine's eyes had widened and he'd sort of gasped a bit, but the whole drive to the beach he'd been twitchy and nervous.

"How about we go and see if the little beach down the road is quieter?" Blaine asked softly as Kurt reached over the back seat to gather his things.

Kurt's eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong with this beach?" Kurt demanded, suddenly understanding the way Blaine was flinching at him.

"I just don't think I'll be able to relax here," Blaine wasn't looking at Kurt, instead watching a carload of jocks pull up next to them, loudly yelling and whooping at each other.

Kurt was mad. He looked good. Blaine was always such a buzz kill when it came to his outfits. Kurt opened his mouth to make a scathing retort, but the worried, protective look on Blaine's face as he watched the boys stopped him.

Kurt knew Blaine was just worried that someone would say or do something to hurt Kurt, and Kurt's heart melted a little as Blaine's hand unconsciously formed a fist. Kurt could see the white of his knuckles.

Kurt reached out a hand to gently touch Blaine's chin. His boyfriend jumped in surprise, not expecting it, and Kurt could see Blaine's pulse beating madly in the adrenaline rush.

"Let's go to the little beach," Kurt said. Blaine looked at him in surprise, obviously he had been expecting more of a fight, but he didn't question Kurt, and merely started the ignition, to reverse out of the spot and drive a little way down the road to the practically deserted beach.

Blaine cheered up considerably at the sight of the empty beach and he grinned at Kurt as they spread out their towels on the sand next to each other.

"Race you to the water?" he adopted a running stance, and Kurt laughed at his face, all boyish and excited.

Kurt didn't answer but opted instead to take off, which prompted Blaine's call of, "Hey! No fair!" as he raced after him. Kurt got to the water and dipped in a toe. It was freezing. He might let Blaine win this one. Kurt, still with the echo of a smile on his face looked up, just as Blaine reached him. Kurt watched as Blaine's expression became devious, and a thrill of panic shot through him.

"No, Blaine!" Kurt shrieked to no avail.

Blaine scooped Kurt up and raced into the water, completely ignoring Kurt's shrieks and the blows of Kurt's fists against his chest.

Kurt clung onto Blaine madly as he made his way out into the deeper water. Blaine felt Kurt shivering against him and wrapped his arms around him more thoroughly. Blaine's grin changed as he looked up at Kurt. God, he was beautiful.

Blaine was kissing Kurt before he knew it, reaching up and pulling him down by the brim of his ridiculous hat, joining their lips together hungrily.

Kurt kissed Blaine back fiercely. He wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist in a last-ditch effort to try not to get wet, and then surrendered his arms to winding around Blaine's neck. Kurt could feel himself growing a little hard against Blaine's stomach, and loosened his legs a little to try to keep his growing erection away from Blaine.

Abruptly Kurt was slipping down Blaine's body and splashing into the freezing water with a scream. Kurt emerged, bedraggled and sopping, the brim of his hat weighed down by the sudden intake of water and falling over his face. Kurt coughed and spluttered as he tried to free his face from the hat's clutches. Kurt could hear Blaine laughing with delight. He didn't know what made him do it, but he scooped up a brimful of water in his ruined hat and placed it roughly on Blaine's head, chuckling at the sight of Blaine with water streaming over his face.

"Right! You asked for it!" Blaine said menacingly, and chased Kurt out of the water, back onto the beach, where he managed to ensnare Kurt in his clutches and lay him gently but firmly on the sand. Blaine placed one knee on either side of Kurt's hips and held his arms above his head with one hand.

"You can't escape now," he growled, and Kurt shook his head dumbly.

"I don't want to," Kurt said, his voice breaking a little. He could feel his erection getting firmer now, and he knew that any second Blaine would feel it and freak out. As much as this swimsuit was fabulous, it certainly didn't leave much to the imagination, and Kurt could feel the fabric stretching to accommodate him.

Blaine gasped.

Kurt closed his eyes, waiting for Blaine to get off him and stutter some apology.

It didn't happen.

Kurt's eyes flew open as he began to feel something hard pressing into his own stomach. His gaze met Blaine's and Kurt almost gasped himself at how dark Blaine's eyes suddenly were. The look on his face was serious now, no more jokes, but he kept his hand above Kurt's head, holding his arms.

Kurt didn't know what to do. His body wanted to do one very specific thing, though, and he couldn't seem to stop the involuntary little rocking motion his hips gave.

Blaine moaned loudly, and he smashed his lips to Kurt's roughly claiming them as his own.

Kurt tried to pry his arms from Blaine's grasp, but he held them firm as he kissed him. Instead, Blaine's own arms began to trail over Kurt's body, leaving little goose bumps in their wake that had nothing to do with the temperature of the water. Blaine sort of pressed his hips down a little then, and Kurt rocked back instinctively, as though he had always known how to do this. He was rock hard now, and the knowledge that there was nothing but a few scraps of material separating him from Blaine seemed a very important fact right then.

"Blaine," Kurt gasped out as Blaine rocked his hips down yet again, "I want to touch you."

Blaine dragged his eyes up to meet Kurt's and he rolled off him to sit up uncomfortably. He looked at Kurt like he'd never seen him before, and Kurt was worried that he had said the wrong thing, but then he held out a hand to Kurt and pulled him to his feet, walking him back towards the ocean.

"Blaine, it's freezing in there!" Kurt complained loudly.

"Well, we'll just have to find some way of warming up then, won't we?" Blaine said cautiously, as if unsure of whether that would sound sexy or silly. The way Kurt's hand tightened its grip on his made him think he'd managed to pull it off though.

As they waded into the water Blaine never let go of Kurt's hand. He wondered if Kurt could feel his pulse at the base of his thumb. He hoped not, because his heart was beating so loudly it was almost embarrassing.

"I love you," Kurt said softly as they reached an area of water that covered the lower halves of their bodies. If anyone saw them now they wouldn't be able to see what they were doing. Kurt suddenly pushed the straps of his costume off his shoulders and let them hang about his waist.

"I love you too," Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's other hand in his own and guiding it towards his midriff whaile Kurt did the same with his own. He'd touched Kurt over the pants the other night, but Blaine knew that this was ging to be different. Kurt's fingers were edging under the waistband of his board shorts and Blaine let his own fingers wander around Kurt's swimsuit, then finally under the fabric. He surprised Kurt and himself by gently brushing past the head of Kurt's penis in his exploration and he steeled himself to stroke more purposefully then, loving the gasp Kurt gave.

Kurt's own fingers were brushing against Blaine now, almost tickling and Blaine felt a familiar curling in his toes. This might be embarrassingly quick. Blaine thought of dead bodies and fungus and the tingling sensation subsided a little. Then it was back re-doubled as Kurt suddenly grasped around his penis and gave long strokes. Blaine couldn't help but let out a shaky gasp and do the same to Kurt.

Kurt's eyes rolled back a little and his hips rocked forward as Blaine stroked him. His breath began to catch in his throat as he and Blaine both sped up their movements, each rocking into the other's hand. Kurt didn't even know his own name. He wanted Blaine, Blaine, Blaine!

Kurt gasped out Blaine's name and was suddenly shooting all over his hand in the water. He clutched onto Blaine's neck with his free hand, and bit down onto his shoulder as he came, shaking a little with the enormity of what had just happened.

Blaine breathed with him for several moments, then Kurt seemed to spring back to life, realising that Blaine was still hard in his motionless hand.

"God, I'm sorry, Blaine," he muttered, and grabbed Blaine's hand firmly to drag him into shallower water.

"What are you doing?" Blaine tried to keep the panic out of his voice, but failed miserably as Kurt brought them to a halt and began to _kneel_ _down_ in front of him.

Kurt ignored him and calmly undid the ties on his board shorts, pulling them down enough to release his erection. Kurt gasped a little in wonder and Blaine didn't know how it happened but he felt himself get even harder. _This_ _was_ _too_ _soon_, he thought to himself, but all thoughts flew out the window as he watched Kurt tentatively slip out his tongue and lick Blaine.

Blaine moaned so loudly he had to shove a fist in his mouth as the other found its way to clutch at Kurt's hair.

Kurt was sucking him slowly, twirling his tongue over the tip as he bobbed up, then around the base as he bobbed down. Blaine felt his toes start to curl and he began to warn Kurt.

"Kurt, I'm going to come," he said in a panicked voice, but Kurt merely sucked harder and Blaine felt himself explode down Kurt's throat.

Blaine let out a guttural sound and clutched onto Kurt's hair madly. He breathed deeply as Kurt pulled his mouth away, then took a shaky step and sank into the cool water beside him.

"Jesus," Blaine panted.

Kurt shook his head with a cheeky frown.

"No, no," he said firmly, pointing at himself, "_Kurt_."

Blaine laughed and kissed him breathlessly.

The two boys sat in the cool water leaning against each other, sometimes kissing, never saying a word, for a long time. They didn't need to speak. They were just in awe of the new realms of pleasure they had discovered together that could be theirs forever if they wanted it.

Eventually Blaine pulled Kurt to his feet and they made their way slowly back to their towels.

Kurt's eyes widened as he saw what lay on his towel.

"Blaine! What time is it?" he suddenly shrieked.

Blaine looked confused as he watched Kurt pinching his own skin in places and rummaging in his bag for… his compact?

Blaine's eyes fell on the sunscreen on Kurt's towel. The un-used sunscreen.

Oh.

Kurt felt his face drain of colour as he looked in the tiny mirror of his compact. His face certainly didn't visibly drain of colour though. It was red. Pink. Salmon. Crimson. Whatever shade you wanted to call it, Kurt was sunburnt.

He raised his face slowly to glare at Blaine.

Blaine handed Kurt his floppy hat.

"It was worth it," he said firmly, "I'll buy you a truckload of aloe vera."


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, probably everyone who has this story on alert has forgotten about it! It fell by the wayside for several important reasons. I was writing No Place Like Home and that was more important and needed my time, I had full-time work the second half of the year, and most importantly, they wrote out Sam and I thought I had nowhere happy to take this! However! Sam is back, I've finished No Place Like Home, I'm on school holidays from work and I know what to do with this story again! **

**I would probably recommend re-reading if you've forgotten what's been happening, but here's a quick summary. Mercedes and Sam got together after Prom secretly and only Kurt and Blaine know they are together, though Finn found out accidentally and Mercedes swore him to secrecy. Kurt and Blaine are beginning to get a bit more physical in their relationship and that resulted in HJ's and BJ's at a deserted beach :P **

**I think that's all you need to know to be reading this chapter, but go back and re-read, because I really like this story even though I abandoned it :P It's loosely based on the song Summer Lovin' from Grease, and I am both amused and excited that Samcedes is actually doing this song on Glee next year… I'm so ahead of the trend :P**

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you think of the new chapter (or any other thoughts you have) because I would really love some encouragement to keep going and not just re-abandon this! :D**

* * *

><p>Mercedes giggled as Sam nibbled at her tongue with a playful growl. They were in Mercedes' room, taking full advantage of the fact that Mercedes' dad and mom worked long hours.<p>

"God, you're amazing," Sam breathed shakily as Mercedes nibbled back on his lips.

Mercedes laughed and didn't bother responding, just kissed him harder.

Sam shifted so he was lying on top of her.

Mercedes panicked.

"Wait, Sam!" she struggled to move away quickly.

Sam looked at her, quizzically at first, then horrified when he realised his mistake.

"Oh, jeez! I'm such an idiot, I'm so sorry," he apologised, hanging his head.

"It was just a bit overwhelming," Mercedes admitted, "Sorry you have to take things so slow with me."

Sam shook his head vehemently, "No, honey, I'm the one who's sorry. I just got carried away because you're so amazing and… well, I'm a boy." Sam looked sheepish and Mercedes giggled.

"That's actually strangely flattering," she told him and reached a hand out to cup his chin.

He smiled at her and Mercedes felt her stomach swoop and flop madly. He just _did_ things to her. It was actually painful to tell him to stop, because she wanted him too, but she knew they weren't ready. They'd only been officially secret dating for a couple of weeks, and as wonderful as that had been, Mercedes wasn't about to give away the farm just yet.

"So…" he looked at her guiltily, "What do you want to do?"

"Kurt actually asked me if we wanted to go to dinner with him and Blaine sometime this week," Mercedes felt herself blurt out and felt her face grow hot.

"Oh."

That's all he said, but Mercedes was instantly on the defensive.

"Well, if you don't want to go, you don't have to, Sam! It was just a suggestion!" she snapped and rolled away from him to sit up.

"No! No, 'Cedes!" Sam begged, "I was just surprised! You said you didn't want people to know yet, remember?"

"Well Kurt and Blaine already know, so what can that hurt?" Mercedes huffed.

"Yeah, but," Sam explained patiently, "Restaurants have more than four patrons, hon. And its Lima. Which means we're bound to run into someone."

Mercedes froze. She hadn't even considered that someone might see them.

She sighed.

"Maybe we don't have to…" she trailed off nervously.

"Have to what?" Sam pressed.

"Maybe we don't have to hide," she said quietly, sure Sam would freak out.

"Really?" Sam asked; his voice high with some emotion Mercedes couldn't place without looking at him. "You're ready for people to know?"

Mercedes found she still couldn't look at him.

"Maybe," she spoke quietly, "I mean, if you are…"

Sam was leaning across and pulling her round to face him and kissing her happily before she had a chance to worry any more. He was so sweet and it was beginning to scare her a bit how much she liked him. They'd never really talked much before the Prom. They were in the same calculus class and they sometimes studied together in the library, but it was mainly about school and Sam making weird goofy jokes that Mercedes loved. Now it was so much more.

Mercedes kissed him back, grinning widely.

"I guess I can tell Kurt to book us a table at Breadstix then?" she smiled, a little out of breath when she pulled away.

Sam nodded and kissed her again.

* * *

><p>Sam pulled up outside Breadstix a few nights later, not reassured at all by the way Mercedes kept fidgeting in her seat. Her hands were twisting inside themselves oddly and she kept biting her lip.<p>

"If you bite your lip one more time, then we won't end up going to dinner and I'll bite it for you," Sam muttered, his eyes fixed on her full bottom lip caught between her teeth. Mercedes truly didn't understand how gorgeous she was, and that was bad news for Sam because most of the time she ended up being so unintentionally sexy that he was beginning to have… dreams.

He hadn't had dreams that left his pyjamas sticky in a long time, and here he was, seventeen, and coming in his sleep like a twelve year old. It made him very aware not to push Mercedes, especially after the other day when he had accidentally put his weight on her. She obviously wasn't ready for that.

But did it mean she had to drive him crazy, worrying her beautiful lips like that?

"Sorry," Mercedes giggled, "Wanna kiss them better?"

Sam shook his head in frustration at her.

"You don't?" she asked in disappointment, and Sam could almost see her wilt with rejection.

"I _do_!" he said emphatically, "But I can't! Not if you expect me to go in there and talk to Kurt and Blaine without running to the bathroom to cool off first, okay?" he found himself snapping at her.

Mercedes just stared at him like he was going crazy.

Maybe he was.

"I'm so sorry," he said and hung his head ashamed. "I'm still a teenage boy, and you just look gorgeous tonight, and we're letting people know we're together and everyone will know that you belong to me, and I belong to you and that's just really _exciting_ for me. Then you did that thing with your lips…" Sam trailed off, fully aware that he was babbling.

Mercedes smiled at him.

"You know I'm nervous too, right?" she said softly. "And I may not pop a boner while we're kissing, but I still really enjoy it," she smirked at him and wiped some lipstick from his cheeks, "But we have to go in there and have dinner with my best friend and his boy now. So as much as I'd love to just kiss you and reassure you that everything will be fine, that probably isn't the best move," she giggled.

Mercedes opened the car door and jumped out and Sam scrambled to do the same. He locked the doors quickly and stood next to her. She held out her hand to him and he took it, winding her fingers in his own. He took a deep breath and felt all his nerves leave. He could do this.

* * *

><p>Blaine smiled at Kurt. He'd been bouncing for three days. He'd bounced through his phonecall with Mercedes asking them to double date (Which had thankfully come just as Kurt's sunburn was beginning to fade). He'd bounced through outfit shopping with Blaine the next day. He'd bounced in line at the grocery store. He'd bounced during movie night. He'd bounced in the car on the way to Breadstix. And now he was bouncing on the bench seats. Blaine could feel the seat rocking.<p>

It was strange to sit on the same side of the table, Blaine realised. He had to turn his head to look at Kurt and he could feel their thighs pressed together where they sat. Blaine quickly thought about the menu. He and Kurt had not been presented with the opportunity to be sexual again since the beach, and that was nearing two weeks ago now. Blaine didn't know how Kurt felt about it, but sometimes he caught Kurt looking at him with dark eyes and he liked to think that Kurt was as eager for a repeat as he was.

Mercedes and Sam strolled in the door; hands clasped tightly together, both looking nervous. Blaine nudged Kurt.

"Remember? No interrogating," he warned Kurt.

"Hi!" Kurt bounced and waved, ignoring him.

Mercedes stole a quick glance at Sam and Blaine saw her squeeze his hand a little as she returned Kurt's wave. They were so cute. Blain remembered how nervous he and Kurt had been with each other when they had first started dating. They didn't seem like it had taken them too long to be comfortable with each other. Blaine realised from their nervous expressions as they sat down, that this was their first expedition in public as a couple. If there was one thing Blaine understood, it was keeping something in the closet. He smiled gently and Sam returned it shakily.

"What's going on?" Kurt demanded after several seconds of awkward silence. "Why do you look like someone's about to attack you?"

Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt, who hadn't clued in yet.

"Well, this is the first time we've gone out together in public," Mercedes said slowly, looking around.

"In Lima, anyway," Sam added, "I took her to a movie in Westerville a week ago."

Mercedes smiled at him sweetly before continuing, "And I just think there might be some backlash. Sam has a couple of vindictive exes…" she trailed off.

"Quinn?" Blaine spoke up with surprise in his eyes, "I thought she was the blonde one who looks like Barbie? Why would she be vindictive? She seems sweet! I mean… she cheated on _you_ anyway, didn't she?" Kurt smiled at Blaine struggling to remember the McKinley gossip.

"Quinn's got a bit of a mean streak," Mercedes told him. "I used to be friends with her, but we don't talk much anymore and she's a bit hard to judge lately. I ran into her in the car park at the mall last week, and she's gone a bit crazy."

Sam nodded fervently, "I delivered a pizza to her house a few days after school let out, and I was worried that she was trying to get me back or something, but she came to the door reeking of cigarettes and there was a bunch of those skanky girls that hang out under the bleachers there. She just looked straight through me like she'd never met me."

Mercedes glanced around again. "She had pink hair when I saw her. She was heading into the tattoo parlour on the corner. She wouldn't talk to me, just blew smoke in my face."

Blaine looked shocked.

"Wow… I can see why you're worried…" he said slowly, whistling.

"Well, she's tame compared to Santana," Sam continued, "I think she's still with Karofsky, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't want to cause trouble. She always wants what isn't _hers_." And Sam shot Mercedes a smile and kissed her cheek softly. _I'm yours_, his eyes told her silently, and Mercedes ducked her head with a grin, running her fingers over his hand.

Kurt sighed and smiled at Blaine, risking to lay his head on Blaine's shoulder briefly as he watched Sam and Mercedes be couple-y.

The waitress came over then, and they placed their orders, all so familiar with the menu that they didn't need to look. It didn't escape Mercedes's attention when Sam ordered from the $8.99 Pasta Special menu. She shot him a glance and mouthed, "I'm paying, remember?"

They'd come to the arrangement after much discussion. Sam had insisted on paying for them both, and Mercedes had finally won by telling him he was only invited if she was allowed to pay. He hadn't been happy, but she reasoned with him that her father was a dentist and she had money. Any money Sam earned should be going into helping his family, not buying her dinners, she'd told him firmly, and then she'd kissed him until he had dizzily agreed to anything she asked.

"I know," Sam whispered, "That's what I want."

He gave her a small smile that didn't quite meet his eyes and she decided that it wasn't the time or place to argue about money so she let it go.

"So how's your summer been, Blaine?" Mercedes asked, "I heard you got Kurt sunburnt?"

Blaine blushed madly at the memory.

He shot a guilty look at Kurt, who was very determinedly examining his breadstick and avoiding Blaine's eyes.

"Um…" Blaine began, "Yeah, I did. It was my fault," he gulped.

Mercedes narrowed her eyes in suspicion and Sam laughed at their matching blushes.

"There's a story there," he chuckled, "I think you hit a nerve."

"Spill," Mercedes demanded, and twirled her own breadstick at them like a baton.

Kurt's head shot up and he shook his head.

Blaine grinned a little at his horrified face and massaged his shoulder reassuringly.

"That's a private story," Blaine said easily, leaning back in his seat and pulling Kurt closer to him, "How about you tell us how Sam got the giant hickey behind his ear there?" Blaine smirked and rolled his tongue around his straw as he lifted his soda to his mouth. Kurt giggled.

It was Sam and Mercedes's turn to blush then, and Mercedes finally said "Listen why don't we just call a truce to teasing each other, okay?"

Kurt nodded, "Agreed."

Dinner went well. Blaine and Sam found they had a few things in common to talk about. Sam had been to an all-boys school too before McKinley, and he played guitar and football. Blaine told him the story of how he had been on the football team at his old school before he came out and had been forced to leave the team because the other guys were uncomfortable around him.

"That's pretty much when it became violent," he said seriously, "But I transferred to Dalton, and I've never regretted moving schools because I met Kurt." Blaine smiled at Kurt and Mercedes gave a little "aww".

"I know how you feel, dude," Sam agreed, and snuck a look at Mercedes who was giggling with Kurt about something. "It's like God meant for certain people to meet, and you just have to trust that He is giving you these challenges so that you'll be the person you need to be when you meet them."

Blaine sort of nodded in a non-committal way at that. He had grown up in a religious family, unlike Kurt. But he'd come to the same conclusion that Kurt had. God and religion were just ways of expressing hatred, and calling it Christianity and that never sat well with Blaine.

Kurt had noticed the shift in conversation. He knew Sam went to church, and that Mercedes was religious too, and he dreaded what he might say if it became a theological debate, so he quickly changed the subject.

"Has anyone got summer jobs yet?" he asked quickly and Blaine ran a hand over his thigh in thanks.

"Well, I'm delivering pizza still," Sam said, "But they've upped my hours for the summer which is awesome. I'm working every night and a couple of lunchtimes a week now. It's good 'cause my parents really need the money."

Blaine and Kurt nodded sympathetically.

"I'm working at my dad's surgery a couple mornings a week. Just filing and stuff," Mercedes offered. "What about you two?"

"I'm going to be working at the garage a couple days a week," Kurt chimed in and Blaine spluttered.

"You're what?" he coughed, "You never told me that!"

"Dad asked me last night," Kurt smiled, "You should see if he could find something for you too," he crooned in Blaine's ear, "You like watching me work on cars, don't you?"

Blaine crossed his legs under the table and Kurt realised that he was torturing his boyfriend in public.

"But Blaine has the summer show at Six Flags to do as well," he reminded the table.

"Oh, you got that audition?" Sam asked him, "Good for you, dude!"

"Yeah, I mean, it's going to be a lot of work, but it's a few songs and any recognition is good for the Warblers," Blaine smiled painfully, prying his brain away from the grease covered Kurt in his imagination.

"You mean McKinley," Kurt teased, "You'll cave in and follow me soon enough."

Blaine gave him a puzzled look.

"Aww, dude, you should totally transfer!" Sam piped up, "With you in glee we'd be an unstoppable force!"

Mercedes and Kurt glared at him.

"I miss Kurt, but I can't just leave the Warblers," Blaine said reasonably.

"_We'll_ _see_," Kurt sing-songed and Mercedes gave him a sneaky high five.

Blaine took another sip of his soda, and forgot to pay attention to the conversation. Kurt wanted him to transfer? It was bad enough that Kurt wasn't safe… Dalton was safe. Blaine was safe there.

"Oh, my God," Mercedes moaned.

"What?" Kurt demanded.

"Puck just walked in," Mercedes buried her face in Sam's neck.

"Err, honey?" Kurt leaned across the table and pried her away, "That's just making it worse."

Puck saw them and waved.

"Hey, Kurt, Sam, Mercedes, Lead Gargler," He nodded to them each in turn. Blaine wondered if he should be offended but there was no malice on Puck's face so he let it slide, "You guys on a date?"

Sam took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak, but Mercedes beat him, "Yes, we are, do you have a problem with that?"

Puck stared at her.

"Woah, chill, girl. I think it's cool you guys are together. I mean, when Finn told me, I thought it was weird, but you guys look happy. Good for you. And you guys," he gestured to Kurt and Blaine. "Being in a couple is awesome. Enjoy it while it lasts, guys." He made to leave but Kurt called out to him.

"Hey, wait! What's that mean? Did something happen?" he asked in a caring tone. Blaine loved knowing that Kurt was his when he was kind and amazing like this. It was taking all his strength not to just kiss him in the restaurant.

"Oh, it's nothing. Lauren just dumped my ass," Puck said forlornly, "I guess she didn't want to be tied down over the summer or whatever. No biggie. I hook up with the waitress here all the time. I just came to blow my load, blow off some steam, you know what I mean?" Puck nodded at the guys conspiratorially, completely unaware of how vulgar and inappropriate he'd sounded and how very little anyone at the table 'knew' what he meant. "Anyway, catch you guys later."

He saluted them and walked towards the ladies bathroom, patting a waitress on the ass on his way. She finished taking the table she was serving's order and delivered it to the back.

"I'm taking fifteen!" she called out to the kitchen staff.

Then she headed for the ladies bathroom.

Blaine shook his head in wonder.

"Wow… If I was straight, I think I would idolise that guy," he spoke wistfully.

Kurt poked him.

"But you're gay and all you can think about is being that waitress right now…" Kurt teased.

Blaine spluttered.

"Kurt! No! I mean…"

"Hey!" Kurt slapped him as his tone went from outraged to curious in two seconds flat.

"If it were _you_ and _me_ in there it'd be hot," Blaine whispered to him, "But Puck doesn't do it for me."

Sam and Mercedes were blissfully unaware of Blaine whispering filth to Kurt.

"How do you feel?" Sam asked her, finally allowing himself to stroke her arm and kiss her lips softly. "All that worry and it was already out."

Mercedes felt her skin shiver a little at Sam's touch.

"I feel like I want to shake Finn's hand," she grinned and kissed Sam in public.

**What do we think? Glad this story is back?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm really happy with this chapter =D I really loved the dynamics of it! It's a bit of an interesting one, The couples don't spend any time with their significant other, but it was a little bit fun to write! **

_**Tell me more, Tell me more, Did you get very far**_**? Was the inspiration for this chapter :P Self explanatory, really! **

**So glad you guys liked the last chapter! Please let me know how you liked this one! It makes me smile :)**

* * *

><p>"How far have you gone with Blaine?" Mercedes blurted out to Kurt in the middle of the mall.<p>

Their boyfriends had found more in common when they discovered that they both played Halo online (Blaine insisted that he only did it ironically so that he could call _other_ people cocksuckers and faggots for a change. Kurt had been appalled) so they had made a beeline for the video game store after Kurt had made Mercedes try on the fifteenth pair of shoes, then not let her buy anything.

Kurt blushed and ran his hand absentmindedly over a rack of bras before realising that he was garnering some strange looks and almost knocking over the display in his haste to drag Mercedes out of the shop.

Mercedes giggled at Kurt's outrage.

"Why would you do that to me?" he hissed.

"Because it's fun, Sweet cheeks!" she laughed and then glanced around. "Do you wanna grab coffee and have a girlie chat while the boys are gone?" she pleaded.

Kurt considered her firmly. He really didn't want to talk about this kind of stuff with her, but there was a part of him that wanted to brag… and another part of him that wanted to know how far she'd gone with Sam… and another part of him…

"Yeah, okay," he conceded, "But keep your voice down if we're going to talk about this stuff."

"Ooh, scandalous!" Mercedes twittered, weaving her arm through Kurt's and dragging him towards a Starbucks.

"It's disgusting that they have these everywhere," Kurt mused and ordered his coffee.

Mercedes watched Kurt take his coffee to a little booth in the back, and she followed him, grabbing some sugars on the way. She needed to talk to someone about Sam, and Kurt was really the only one she felt comfortable discussing it with. Rachel was too nosey, and she couldn't talk to any of the other glee girls, because two of them were Sam's exes. She'd considered talking to Tina, but Tina was constantly in a Mike-bubble, and the conversation would invariably turn to her own accounts and experiences. That was all well and good, but Mercedes needed advice. Preferably from someone who knew them both well. And that left Kurt.

"Alright," Kurt heaved a huge sigh, "Interrogate away."

Mercedes smiled at him as she sat down. Kurt really could be adorable.

"Well, have you… you know?" she blushed, and Kurt shook his head furiously.

"Oh, God! No! Not yet! I mean, that seems like a huge step, and it seems like it would _hurt_!" Kurt garbled. Mercedes nodded thoughtfully. She thought Kurt was probably right.

"So… have you done… I don't know… _other_ _stuff_?" she asked the table, her eyes so incredibly allergic to looking at Kurt right then that she could hardly believe it.

Kurt went red.

"Aha!" Mercedes laughed at his silence. "What have you done? Details!"

"'Cedes!" Kurt spluttered, "I'm not going to give you a play by play!"

"Why not?" Mercedes pouted at him, "Not the icky stuff… just… the fun stuff," she grinned.

"Okay, fine," Kurt sighed in resignation. "It's only very recent. Like a couple of weeks. But it all started when I was using Blaine as my mannequin for that waistcoat? I showed you the designs on Facebook. Well, it turned into a tickle fight and somehow my hand ended up on his… well… _there_…" Mercedes gasped, but Kurt put up a hand to tell her to let him go on. "If I don't keep talking, I won't want to tell you the rest," he admitted.

"My lips are sealed," she smiled, "Tell me more."

* * *

><p>"So, you and Kurt?" Sam asked him as he sorted through a pile of video games for Blaine to look at. It was actually painful to go through all these cool games and know that he had no console to play them on anymore. And no money to buy them if he did. Window shopping sucked.<p>

"Me and Kurt," Blaine repeated, as if unsure where this line of questioning was going.

"Have you guys… God, this sounds creepy, sorry, dude," Sam handed him another game to look at. "It's just, there's really no one to talk about stuff with Mercedes with, you know? Puck's a jackass, Finn's got blue balls so bad they practically glow through his underwear… Mike and Tina are just disgusting, and Artie's in a chair…"

Blaine nodded. He was feeling a bit the same way himself. He had no close friends he felt comfortable discussing Kurt stuff with. Like the beach for instance. How was he supposed to talk about that stuff with Wes or Nick, when they were straight? Sam was straight too, Blaine reasoned to himself, but he'd been the one to start the conversation, so maybe it wouldn't be weird for him. Was Kurt right? Was Sam bi?

"I don't mind talking about straight stuff if you don't mind talking about gay stuff," Blaine offered finally, blushing a little.

Sam nodded, "Dude, that's totally cool, I mean, I don't want to hear you wax lyrical about Kurt's junk or whatever, but I need some advice, dude, and you probably don't have a lot of people to talk about relationship stuff with… I just thought we could help each other out?"

Blaine nodded, Sam's idea sounding both awkward and relieving at the same time.

"Coffee? My treat?" Blaine asked. Sam's eyes narrowed but Blaine didn't back down.

"Fine, but I'm buying next time, okay?" he said firmly.

"Plan on making this a regular thing?" Blaine laughed and they headed out of the store, "I think I'd better tell my boyfriend if I'm having coffee dates with another guy. That's kind of our thing."

Sam laughed, "You wish! I've only got eyes for my girl. Sorry, dude!"

Blaine smiled as he scanned the mall.

"Ooh, Starbucks?" he suggested, "It's disgusting how there's like one of these things on every corner now."

Sam nodded and followed Blaine.

* * *

><p>"So we sort of <em>felt<em> each other," Kurt said in a mortified way, "And then we just kissed."

Mercedes looked at him in awe.

"It was a lot sweeter than I'm describing!" Kurt said emphatically.

"Go on," Mercedes said, not quite sure how to speak anymore. She knew this story got more graphic, but she needed help and Kurt's experiences might lend her a hand.

"I don't want to," Kurt muttered, embarrassed.

"Kurt, just tell me!" Mercedes ordered with a smirk, "Lord knows I need some ideas!"

Kurt's eyes widened.

"You…?" he managed to ask, but Mercedes shook her head.

"No, nothing yet, but I'm beginning to think I want to do more with him. So tell me what shenanigans you and Blaine got up to! This is fun for me, because you're both guys, I can get double the recommendations for stuff to try!"

Kurt mouthed wordlessly at her.

"Talk!" she laughed and threw a sugar packet at him.

"Okay!" Kurt exploded, "We went to the beach and he was chasing me because I dumped water on his head, and he caught me and we were both turned on and then we went into the water and he jerked me off and then I gave him a-a-a blow job," Kurt finished in a flutter and breathed heavily.

"Wow…" Mercedes mused, "That's a lot of information to get in eight seconds, Kurt," she teased.

"Well, now you know," Kurt said primly.

"Did you like it?" Mercedes asked shyly.

"What?" Kurt looked at her in confusion.

"When he touched you and stuff," she looked mortified, "Did you like it?"

Kurt looked dubiously at her.

"Are you insane?" he asked her promptly, "It was _amazing_. Just knowing that he wanted to make me happy was enough. Knowing that he loved me and was turned on by me, and liked the way I was touching him too? Just made it perfect, 'Cedes."

Kurt gave a shaky sort of sigh then.

"He loves you?" Mercedes asked him with a little smile.

Kurt grinned, "Yeah, he does."

"Do you love him?" she smiled.

"What do you think, genius?" Kurt grinned and blushed at his coffee.

"Do you think I love Sam?" Mercedes asked abruptly.

Kurt looked at her in sort of a stunned way.

* * *

><p>"Man, Starbucks coffee blows," Blaine muttered.<p>

"Well, you'd know," Sam winked.

"Not like that, you dweeb!" Blaine laughed and punched him playfully, "Anyway, that would mean it was _good_!"

"Is it?" Sam asked, and suddenly they weren't talking about coffee.

"Yeah, it's amazing," Blaine told him honestly, "I mean, I don't see how _sex_ can be any better than that, you know?"

Sam shook his head.

"I don't know," he said softly, "I mean, Santana jerked me off a couple of times, but that's as far as I've gotten."

Blaine watched him.

"It's different when it's with someone you really care about, you know?" he said kindly.

"Really?" Sam said with interest.

"I mean, I don't have anyone to compare it to," Blaine told him, "Just this guy," and held up his right hand in a cheeky wave, "But with someone you love? It's absolutely amazing, Sam."

"Well, I don't know if I love Mercedes yet," Sam said sadly, "I like her a lot, and I love spending time with her and making her happy, it's just that, I've said 'I love you' before and it ended up bad. And I don't want to rush things with her. She's special," he said with a smile.

"You guys are adorable," Blaine grinned and took a sip of his coffee, wrinkling his nose in distaste. "My advice?" he prompted Sam, silently asking for permission to continue, "Just do what feels right for you. There's no set time that things need to happen, and everyone's different. You're right, Mercedes is special. And if you go into this being all 'Oh everyone else has sex at this point in time' you're gonna blow it. And not in a fun way!" Blaine grinned, "You talk about it with her and see what she's comfortable with. Have you ever been hiking? You only travel as fast as the slowest person in your group. I think that rule applies here. So start off with a slow stroll and maybe work up to a faster pace?"

Sam watched Blaine in awe.

"You gay guys really do seem like Jedi sometimes," he grinned.

"Listen and learn, young padawan," Blaine smirked.

* * *

><p>"No, I don't," Kurt said carefully, "But that can change."<p>

Mercedes flared up.

"Why don't you think I love him?" she demanded.

"Because you _asked_ me," Kurt said simply, "When it happens, you'll know for sure, without a doubt that there is nothing you wouldn't do for him, no way you could go through the day without thinking about him and missing him, and… you'll know, 'Cedes, okay? You won't have to ask me. I mean maybe it won't happen with Sam, maybe it will, but you will know beyond a doubt that you're in love when it happens, okay?"

"Okay, then I'm not in love," Mercedes said a little sadly.

"Yet," Kurt smirked.

"Yet," Mercedes smiled.

"Wanna find these boyfriends of ours?" Kurt grinned at her, shaking his empty coffee cup in her face.

"Yes," she said happily, "I wonder if we'll ever get them apart now? They're getting spookily close."

"Crowbar in my trunk," Kurt told her, dialling Blaine's number on his phone.

"Where are you?" he asked as soon as Blaine answered.

Blaine laughed and Kurt felt a thrill o through him at the throaty sound. Mercedes shook her head, "Obsessed," she mouthed at him. Kurt batted her away with a grin.

"We're at a Starbucks," Blaine smiled, "Where are you, Kurt?"

Kurt got up abruptly from the back of the coffee shop and walked to the front, perusing tables.

"Liar!" he hissed, "_We_ are at Starbucks and you're not here!"

"Maybe there's more than one Starbucks at the mall, Kurt?" Blaine joked with him, "You know, these places…"

"-are everywhere. I know, it's consumerist madness," Kurt finished for him. "Where can we meet you?"

"The car?" Blaine asked hopefully, done with shopping.

"Okay, meet you there in five," Kurt told him, "Love you."

"I love you more," Blaine smiled.

"Not possible, idiot," Kurt replied, and Blaine could hear his goofy smile through his voice.

Kurt hung up from Blaine and looked at Mercedes who was grinning at him.

"What?" he demanded defensively.

"Nothing," she said, "Just, _that_. It's nice, you know?"

"You'll have that soon," Kurt told her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked to the car.

* * *

><p>"We're meeting them at the car," Blaine told Sam, "Come on."<p>

"You had to do the whole 'I love you', 'I love you more' thing when you're gonna see him in five minutes?" Sam looked at Blaine like he was ridiculous.

"I thought you said you'd been in love before?" Blaine asked him with a slap on the back.

Sam mused over that all the way to the car.

A beam of sunlight was hitting Mercedes's hair, and she was laughing at something Kurt said.

Maybe he'd never been in love.

Yet.

**What do we think, boys and girls? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Haha! So… This happened… I got a weird sort of crisis half way through writing the smut (Yes Samcedes smut peoples!) because I write gay sex. Gay sex. How does straight sex go again? Yep… it's been THAT long since I've had a boyfriend… Living vicariously through Mercedes this chapter… Kind of weird…**

**Listen please review! I honestly write SO much better with feedback… without it, I'm reduced to writing mediocre heterosexual porn, and that's really not helping anyone :P**

**Hope we enjoy :P No Klaine this chapter :(**

* * *

><p>"Mercedes, it's a ball, it won't bite," Sam told her calmly.<p>

"Calm your tits, I was just wiping my hands, Sam," Mercedes laughed, "I've been bowling before, honey."

She picked up the pink ball and poked her tongue out at him. Sam smiled.

"You certainly look at home with the ball in your hands," Sam blurted before thinking. He stammered madly as Mercedes gaped at him.

"I didn't…" he started, but Mercedes laughed madly at him.

"Your euphemisms need work, baby," she told him, and pressed a kiss to his lips quickly. Sam forgot to close his eyes, stunned at the relaxed, casual, _easy_ show of affection. Mercedes strutted up to the lane and bowled. Sam forgot to breathe as he watched her bend over. Her jeans were hugging her thighs and ass and Mercedes caught his eyes following them as she turned around.

"See something you like, Sam?" she tittered and did a little twirl for him.

Sam nodded wordlessly.

Mercedes suddenly looked a little uncomfortable under Sam's gaze and she started to fiddle with her clothing.

"Her name is Mercedes Jones," Sam answered her. "And she's absolutely beautiful."

"Sam…" Mercedes scolded him and turned her gaze downcast, waiting for the machine to spit her ball back.

"Why can't you see that you're gorgeous?" Sam asked her in confusion.

"Because," she answered him firmly.

"That's not an answer," Sam smiled.

"Because I'm not, okay?" Mercedes said, a little heatedly.

Sam watched her bowl her next bowl, almost broken-heartedly. Mercedes was gorgeous. She was drop dead gorgeous. If she couldn't see that, Sam would have to prove it to her.

"Let's go," he said abruptly when she returned from her spare. She gave him a quizzical look. "I just want to be alone with you right now, if you know what I mean?" Sam raised an eyebrow at her conspiratorially.

"We've got the lane for another half an hour, Sam," she said, biting her lip again in that way she did when she was nervous.

"And I would rather spend that half an hour kissing every breathtaking inch of you than rolling a ball down some polished wood," Sam pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Would you deny me that privilege, Miss Jones?" he grinned at her and kissed her softly.

Mercedes pulled away with a shaky little breath. She felt woozy. Sam could quite literally kiss her silly and the idea of an hour or so in the back of his car suddenly sounded like the best idea she'd ever heard in her life.

"Do you know what the most spoken line in movies is?" she whispered to him. It had been a question on some game show they'd watched together a few weeks back. Sam had blurted out the answer before the host had even finished the question, which had resulted in Mercedes calling him a geek, which had turned into a play wrestle, which had quickly disintegrated into a heavy make-out session.

Sam's eyes widened in recognition.

"Let's get out of here?" he asked softly with a smile.

"Correct! Ding, ding, ding!" Mercedes cheered softly, "Spin the game wheel, Sam, and see what amazing prize you have won!" she continued in a fake game show host voice.

Sam grabbed her by the neck and firmly brought her lips to his, kissing her hard in the middle of the arcade.

"I don't need a prize," he panted eventually; "I have you."

Mercedes smiled despite herself and Sam rested his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes. He couldn't imagine being happy with anyone else. He was so crazy about her. He loved the way she could tease him but never actually mean it. He loved the way she was so outwardly confident until she really let you in and let you see all her vulnerability. He loved the idea of being the one to fix her vulnerability. He loved the idea of being the one to hold her and kiss her and lo-

Sam felt Mercedes pull away from him sharply and wondered whether he had been thinking so loudly that she could tell.

He loved her.

He merely stood there panting loudly for no reason as he stared at her. He remembered Blaine's words, "I thought you said you'd been in love before?" No he'd never been in love with Santana, or Qui-

"Quinn!" Mercedes leapt even further away from Sam as she wiped around her lips with her finger trying to fix her lipstick from being smudged. She was angry at herself for not noticing Quinn until she was right on top of them, holding and kissing and touching. Mercedes fixed an innocent smile on her face. "How are you, girl? Having a good summer?"

Mercedes peeked a look at Sam and almost died. Sam had Mercedes's lipstick smeared on his lips, his hair was oddly tousled on one side, and he had a strange frozen, unblinking expression on his face as he stared straight at Mercedes, ignoring Quinn.

Quinn merely watched them with blank uncaring eyes.

"Yeah, its been a blast," she said sarcastically, "So, you two? How long?" she didn't really sound surprised or even very interested in the development.

"About a month now," Mercedes softly.

"Six weeks on Saturday," Sam spoke up, startling Mercedes. He smiled at her and she merely glared at him in response. Now was not the time to be romantic and rubbing Quinn's face in it.

"Prom?" Quinn asked and Mercedes nodded.

"Cool," she responded dully. Then she merely walked away.

"Wait, Quinn!" Mercedes called, but Quinn ignored her and rejoined her group of girls who were being evicted for smoking indoors.

"Let her go," Sam told her and lay his head on Mercedes's shoulder, pressing his chest against her back.

Mercedes and Sam watched Quinn skulk out, fingers intertwined softly.

Mercedes turned her head to look at Sam.

"'Six weeks on Saturday'?" she asked him with a little smile.

"Yep," he nodded, "You kind of remember the night you first kissed the most beautiful girl in the world, babe," he nuzzled into her neck.

Mercedes let out a little whine.

"Let's get out of here?" Sam grinned.

"Let's!" Mercedes agreed emphatically.

* * *

><p>"Ohhh," Mercedes moaned loudly as Sam lay kisses and bites on her neck, "Good Lord," she told him, "Why do we go outside? Why don't we do this all the time?"<p>

"I think I'd probably die if we did this all the time," Sam told her without thinking and she gave him a curious look. Sam gulped. It was so easy to forget that Mercedes had never had a physical relationship before. He didn't want to push her. Not now… Not now he knew he loved her. He wasn't going to tell her. She wasn't ready. _He_ wasn't ready. And her response terrified him.

"Um, just… I'd be a bit too… worked up… to do this all the time," Sam bit out.

"Oh," Mercedes giggled, "Are you _hard_?" she breathed curiously against his ear and Sam scuttled away from her in horror.

"'Cedes!" he screeched, "Why would you say that? Don't you know what you're doing to me?" he groaned almost painfully and rolled down his window a little to breathe.

"So you are?" she smiled. Sam didn't know how to respond. He wanted more than just sex with her, but he knew damn well that sex could easily complicate everything else.

"What do you think?" Sam shot back.

Mercedes's grin got wider.

"I want to feel it," she said confidently and Sam felt his heart stop.

"What?" he croaked.

"Against me," she elaborated. "Lay on me like you did the other day, I'll be fine," she assured him.

"Mercedes, I can't," Sam moaned, "You're practically asking me to dry hump you right now."

"Is that bad?" she suddenly panicked, "Did I say the wrong thing? God, I knew taking sex advice from Kurt was going to end badly!"

Sam laughed.

"You got sex advice from Kurt?" he smiled and moved closer to her again. Mercedes nodded in a mortified sort of way. "What did he say?"

"He just sort of mentioned on the phone that he and Blaine tried it and it might be something a bit tame that we could do… I wasn't quite ready for his blow job and hand job advice," Mercedes told him, "But this seemed simple enough that even I couldn't mess it up. Figures," she ended bitterly.

Sam hugged her close for a minute or two without speaking. Then he finally asked, "Why did you want sex advice? You don't need it, you know."

Mercedes snorted then flung a hand over her mouth, "See! _That's_ the extent of my sexiness! I need all the help I can get. Especially when you've had heaps more experience and you're about ten times prettier than me… Just… I _needed_ sex advice, okay?" She wasn't looking him in the eye.

Sam took in a deep breath.

"Mercy?" he said quietly and she smiled at the nickname. Only Sam and her grandmother called her that. "Do you trust me?" he asked softly.

She nodded implicitly without even thinking. She trusted Sam with her life.

"Close your eyes," Sam told her, "And take off your shirt. Please," he added.

Mercedes stared at him.

"Please? I want to make you feel as beautiful as I think you are. Trust me," he kissed her.

Mercedes screwed up her nose with her eyes as she closed them tightly, and Sam couldn't help kissing the tiny wrinkles on the bridge of her nose.

She began to slowly pull up her shirt, exposing her beautiful dark skin, then it went higher, reaching the bottom of her bra. Sam forced himself not to touch as she revealed the bright pink lace cups. Finally the shirt went over her head and she tossed it aside. Sam didn't say a word. He just took her in. Her stomach was rounded beautifully, her waist came in to make her figure more hourglass shaped. Her belly button was an outie. Sam grinned at that. The lace of her bra couldn't hide the way her nipples had puckered into hard buds under his gaze. He could see them through the fabric. Her shoulders were beautifully rounded, and her collarbone left a little cleft at the base of her throat. She wasn't skinny. She wasn't even slender. But she was so beautiful Sam could barely believe she was his.

"Sam, I'm freaking out," she told him, "Can I open my eyes?" Her brow was furrowed.

"Keep them closed," she heard Sam say, his tone almost reverent. "Can I kiss you?" he asked.

"Please?" Mercedes asked him, Sam's lips were reward in themselves. She slightly puckered her lips, waiting for his, when she felt the ghost of his lips brush against her stomach.

"Sam! No!" she squealed and covered her stomach with her hands, eyes flying open in accusation to burn into Sam's.

"Hey," Sam cooed, "I want to show you how beautiful you are."

"I am not!" Mercedes hissed, "I know I'm fat, you don't have to make me feel worse about it!"

Sam looked taken aback. Then he looked cross.

"Lay down and close your eyes," he told her firmly, "I really want to show you what I see."

Mercedes met Sam's glare and found something there. A sort of passionate enthusiasm that made her feel like he wouldn't lie to her right now.

She wriggled around him a bit to lay down, then looking into his eyes as he nodded at her encouragingly, she closed hers.

"I'm going to start here," Sam said, his fingers tracing soft little patterns on the patch of skin just below her navel and just above her jeans. "Your skin is so soft here. There's little hairs that you can barely see, I can just feel them prickling up with goose bumps under my fingers. You're soft, my fingers can sink into your body a bit." Mercedes let out a noise of distaste and Sam quickly continued, "I love it. I love seeing my pale fingers against your stomach, I love being able to sink them into you a little bit. It makes you a bit more real. It makes me remember that you're mine."

Sam moved to her waistline.

"I love the way your body tapers in and out here. Just this smooth dip. My face fits into it," he nuzzled into her side. I love that it doesn't come in too much, just enough to remind me that here is the line between safe and dangerous territory. Above is relatively safe," Sam ran his hand down to rest on the button of her jeans, "Below is dangerous."

Mercedes wasn't scared. She knew Sam wouldn't undo her pants. She was shivering a little though at the way his fingers were brushing over her.

"My favourite part," Sam said softly, "Hey, girls."

He ran his fingers across Mercedes's bra and she snorted loudly as she laughed again.

"Did you just talk to my breasts?" she giggled.

"Shhh," Sam told her and suddenly the air got thicker because she could feel Sam's lips moving over her bra, towards her nipple, closing over the fabric and sucking.

"Uhhh," Mercedes threw her head back as Sam suckled at her through the wet fabric, his fingers still resting over her zip. Mercedes felt her hips roll up towards his fingers, parting her legs a little to let him touch her.

Her eyes flew open as Sam made a noise of surprise at the fact his fingers were stroking her along the seam of her jeans.

"Sorry!" he said in a hurry.

"Wasn't you," Mercedes gasped, "I wanted you to."

Sam groaned loudly.

"Your eyes are open," he scolded her gently.

"Your fingers aren't moving," she retorted, and watched his eyes get wide.

Sam moved slowly, climbing over her and nudging her legs apart on the seat to lay between them. Mercedes felt a delicious warmth spread between her legs as she felt the pressure of Sam's erection against her.

"Feel that?" he asked her crudely, "That's how fucking hot you make me. You are fucking gorgeous, okay? No more telling me you're not because _this_ _guy_," Sam gave a little thrust and Mercedes cried out in pleasure, "Thinks otherwise."

"Shirt off," Mercedes ordered him, and Sam whipped it over his head without complaint.

Mercedes almost moaned again at the feeling of Sam's skin against her own. She felt bare and exposed, and utterly, utterly desirable. It was amazing how she somehow felt more comfortable half naked with Sam, than she did fully clothed around everyone else.

"Want you," Mercedes told him, and Sam whined as she wrapped a leg around his hips.

"We shouldn't be doing this," he told her quite seriously as he rolled his hips down and traced her nipple with a hand.

"Don't fucking stop," Mercedes moaned, her head tipping back again. Sam bit her exposed neck gently with a growl.

"Can you get off like this?" he asked her breathlessly as his hips began to rock firmly in a pattern of their own.

She shook her head.

"Probably not, I usually have to touch myself," she told him.

"Oh my God, Mercy! You're killing me!" Sam moaned out brokenly, "How often do you do it?"

"Usually whenever I can't sleep because I'm thinking about you," she told him, pleasure making her far too truthful.

"You think about me?" Sam ground out, pressing his erection hard into Mercedes with a grunt.

"Always," she whispered.

"_I love you_," Sam groaned out as he thrust against her frantically with a stutter and came hard into his underwear.

Mercedes stilled underneath him.

"You…" she said after several silent minutes of heavy breathing and pulses normalising.

"It just came out," Sam interrupted in a panic.

"Ah," Mercedes smiled, "So you…"

"That was amazing," Sam deflected, sucking at Mercedes's nipple once more, "You are so unbelievably hot."

Mercedes pulled him up for a kiss. She shut him up with her lips before he started to make her believe it.

**Super jealous of Mercedes at 2:17am when I finished writing… My life sucks… Gonna go sleep with my cat now… I'm twenty-four… My pathetic-ness is so premature! :(**


	9. Chapter 9

**No Samcedes… Next time kids! How fucking cute were they in Yes/No though? AHH! I like that Ryan Murphy seems to be understanding that what made Klaine so popular was that slow build and he's giving them a real storyline and a past to work from. I'm happy. I loved the Wemma proposal, it was adorable. The Finchel one was not. People who have read NPLH may be aware of my feelings about Finchel, even though I made them endgame in that story. I hate Finn. That might lose me brownie points with some of you, but I legitimately hate him. :P Anyway, if Rachel says yes she'll ruin her life. His entire proposal was selfish and about holding onto her for his benefit instead of what he would do to make her happy and he never once considered her. GAH! **

**Go, read, be free my lovelies!**

* * *

><p>Kurt moaned loudly.<p>

"Fuck, Kurt! If you can't be quiet, we can't do this," Blaine reprimanded him, "It won't work out."

Kurt appeared from underneath the old Ford he was working on and winked at Blaine, "Is there something wrong, Blaine?"

Blaine cursed loudly.

"Hey, Blaine!" Burt called out disapprovingly, "Watch your mouth around my kid!"

Kurt broke into a fit of giggles at that. Blaine glared down at him rolling on the filthy concrete, his oily coveralls hugging his hips as his knees rose to his stomach in peals of the most contagious laughter Blaine had ever heard. He couldn't help grinning.

"Sorry, Burt!" Blaine called out, and Kurt beckoned Blaine to bend down to him. Blaine knelt carefully over Kurt, risking straddling him and loving the little guttural sound Kurt made but didn't acknowledge.

"You motioned?" Blaine grinned.

"My dad warned you to watch your mouth around me," Kurt raised himself up on his forearms, leaning up into Blaine and breathing his words in his ear, tickling the tiny hairs on his neck and sending shivers down Blaine's body. "He didn't warn me to watch mine," Kurt finished, and nipped at Blaine's earlobe softly.

"Jesus, Christ, Kurt!" Blaine exploded, mostly in frustration, but also in anger. He leapt away from Kurt, banging his head on the side mirror of the car as he leapt up. "Ahh! Shit!"

Burt glared at him.

"Blaine, this is a place of business," he said sternly, "It might not look like much, and I know its late afternoon and its only us and Tommy here, but that doesn't mean you can scream profanities. Understand?" Burt shot a look at Kurt, "You let him kiss you with that mouth?" he demanded, almost-playfully of Kurt.

Kurt twirled a spanner between his fingers skilfully and spoke without thinking, "And more!"

The world stopped. Blaine couldn't breathe. Kurt looked horrified and clapped a hand to his mouth. Blaine was afraid to move a muscle. He wanted desperately to melt into the ground and maybe take Kurt with him so he could get them away from Burt.

Blaine closed his eyes and held his breath, waiting for the fallout to begin.

Burt laughed.

"Look at the two of you!" he chuckled, "You think I wasn't sixteen once too? You think I don't know or at least assume what goes on with you two behind closed doors?"

"Dad, we don't- I mean, we only just started - I didn't mean…" Kurt stammered ridiculously and Blaine opened his eyes to see his beetroot coloured boyfriend scrambling to his feet.

"Are you being safe?" Burt demanded gruffly, his eyes narrowing at Blaine.

"We haven't even needed to be yet, Sir," Blaine gulped.

"How many damn times have I told you to call me Burt, Blaine? I thought I beat that out of you when you and Kurt had that Gilmore Girls marathon in my den and hogged the television for three days! Don't tell me I have to go through this whole "Yes, sir, No, sir, Three bags full, sir" routine again!"

"Yes si – Burt," Blaine mumbled.

"That's better," Burt said gruffly, "Now, I know you kids are crazy about each other. I know this because there is legitimately no-one else on this planet who is allowed to see Kurt covered in grease and without gel, who isn't family. I just want you to be careful, and go slowly. And I'd like you boys to promise me something," Burt added uncertainly.

"Anything," Blaine sighed gratefully.

"I want you to talk to me before you… take that final step… And I want you to promise me that you'll only be _intimate_ at home."

Kurt opened his mouth to protest.

"No, Kurt," Burt held up a hand to him, "I'm not discussing this. You two are getting serious, and I know that it can feel like you want to be a bit adventurous. But I want you to understand that not everyone is as accepting as your friends. If you got caught in a compromising position in public by the wrong people you could be in real danger. Don't park. Don't find a dark street. Don't go to the lake. Come home."

Burt spoke fiercely, but Blaine knew it was with the passion that came with caring. And not just about Kurt, either. Blaine knew that Burt treated him like family. He was becoming a regular staple of Friday night dinners, and Burt often asked him (through Kurt) if he was coming over to watch the game with him and Finn. Blaine felt comfortable with Burt. That was why he understood Burt's request.

"You're right," Blaine told him, "We'll be careful from now on," he promised.

Kurt gave an exasperated sigh.

"There goes my sex life!" he huffed and Burt shot him a cross look.

"Kurt, you need to take this seriously! Blaine does!" Burt's voice went up a little.

"Blaine's a goody-goody," Kurt replied calmly, "Would you give this little speech to Finn and Rachel if she decided to actually let him get to third base?" Kurt scoffed, "You're being condescending because we're gay."

"I am _not_ a goody-goody!" Blaine pouted, but neither Burt nor Kurt was paying him any attention anymore.

"It's not condescension, Kurt, it's caring!" Burt had an irate look now and his face was red. "I wish I could tell you this isn't about you being gay, but it is! This is Lima, Kurt. And you know firsthand what homophobia is. So I don't want to see either of you hurt because of something that could have been prevented. I'm not telling you to hide who you are. I just want you to… _fool_ _around_… at home. I'll put a lock on your door if you like."

"Kurt, I agree with your dad," Blaine said softly and Kurt spun to look at him like he'd just remembered he was there. "We shouldn't be taking stupid risks."

Kurt opened his mouth to argue with Blaine, then remembered his face when theyd arrived at the populated beach that day. He'd been so protective and concerned, and it hadn't been till they were alone that he'd let himself relax.

"Okay," Kurt muttered, sighing resignedly, "But I'm getting that lock on my door, Dad."

"Agreed, Kurt," Burt muttered, not meeting them in the eye, "Believe me, no one wants to walk in on that."

Blaine smiled and reached out a hand to rest on Kurt's hip comfortingly, pulling him a little closer.

Burt huffed.

"I guess you kids can get out of here. There's not much left to do for today," he frowned and hit Blaine's shoulder with a rag as he nuzzled into Kurt's neck a little. "I mean it! Get going, lovebirds!"

"Bye, Dad!" Kurt grinned and yanked on Blaine's arm, running out of the shop.

"Bye, Mr Hummel!" Blaine called out as he ran.

"How many times do I have to tell you, kid? It's 'Burt'!" Burt shouted.

Tommy shot a look at him with a slightly uncomfortable grin from under a Toyota. "You didn't let me call you Burt until I'd know you for ten years," he snickered. "You must sure like that kid."

"I like him like family," Burt grinned, "And you've never had the table manners it needs to be invited to our Friday dinners, Tommy, so forgive me if I cut the kid a little slack."

* * *

><p>"So we have the house to ourselves," Kurt hummed in Blaine's ear as he threw himself down on his bed next to his boyfriend. "Wanna be truly scandalous?"<p>

Blaine gasped.

"You… You don't mean?" he demanded, "You aren't seriously thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?"

Kurt grinned evilly.

"Rocky Horror?" he grinned and pulled the DVD out from behind his pillow, pressing his weight against Blaine's thigh as he reached behind his head.

"Tell me again about the time they offered to give you the part of Frankenfurter and you turned it down because you didn't want to wear fishnets and corsets? I feel like the world missed out on an opportunity there," Blaine giggled and trapped Kurt in his embrace, rolling so he was lying on top of him.

"Blaine Anderson, you don't have a lingerie fetish do you?" Kurt pulled back to watch Blaine carefully as he answered, but seemed unable to prevent his fingers from tracing little caresses all over his arms as he waited.

"I think I have a Kurt Hummel fetish, if you want me to be accurate," Blaine said happily, "I really love you, Kurt."

"Love you more," Kurt smiled, and then added a little more seriously, "And I'm sorry about this afternoon. You and Dad were right. I don't ever want you to get hurt, and I'm not into exhibitionism at all. We're safe here. _You're_ safe here. And that makes me happy."

Kurt kissed him softly, still loving the little tingle that buzzed in his chest when he felt his lips touch Blaine's. Blaine shivered beneath him and Kurt giggled into his lips.

"Can I keep you?" Blaine laughed as he broke away from Kurt, "Forever?"

Kurt froze at that. He loved Blaine. He loved Blaine so much it actually hurt sometimes. But Blaine had never really given him much indication of the longevity of their relationship before. True, Kurt had texted him from New York to fill him in on his and Rachel's plans to move there, and he'd included Blaine in that, but Blaine had sort of counted himself in without really acknowledging the deeper question there.

"Do you mean that?" Kurt said softly, and Blaine felt his back muscles tensing under Blaine's fingers.

"Forever too long?" Blaine quipped cheerily, desperate to get the conversation back in safer waters, "I get it; my hair gel is a deal breaker, huh?"

"Blaine…" Kurt said seriously.

"Of course I mean it, Kurt," Blaine looked away, "But I don't mean to make you uncomfortable. Its fine if you're not in that place yet, I understand."

Then Kurt's lips were on his, firmly and desperately, kissing him with everything he had, and everything he would ever have; with everything he was, and with everything he would ever be.

"You can keep me," Kurt panted brokenly as he pulled away after about a minute, "Forever."

Blaine grinned at him, euphoric.

"Only if you keep me too," he said happily.

Kurt got up to start the movie several kissed later then cuddled into Blaine, singing the intro.

"It's going to suck when school goes back," Blaine said, stroking Kurt's hair off his forehead and pressing three quick kisses there.

"You could transfer too," Kurt said hesitantly.

"What?" Blaine tipped his head down uncomfortably to look at Kurt curled up on his chest.

"Just promise me you'll think about it?" Kurt said, his voice unnaturally calm, as if reigning in some underlying depth of feeling on the topic.

"Sure, baby," Blaine agreed, glad Kurt couldn't see the frown of worry on his face.

**Ooooh. What. Will. Blaine. Do? I. Fucking. Wonder… :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hooo boy… You Samcedians asked for smut… annnd… well… it resulted in this chapter in which I once again live vicariously through Mercedes…**

**I've actually become a full-blown Samcedian writing this! I never really liked Mercedes as a character, she was so underdeveloped, and Sam just seemed like a pretty face, but now… wow! Second favourite ship on Glee =D**

**Hope you enjoy this… I may have enjoyed writing it a little too much…**

* * *

><p>When Rachel organised for the Glee club to spend a day at the beach, it sounded like a great idea. Everyone wanted the chance to catch up and they hadn't hung out as a group since Nationals. Blaine was excited. Kurt was excited. Sam was excited. Mercedes knew this because the other day when they'd had a movie day at Kurt's (which had quickly disintegrated into a sounding board for Kurt's <em>Pip, Pip, Hooray!<em> script) all three boys hadn't shut up about it. Mercedes noticed Kurt and Blaine would avoid looking at each other in the eyes, and she smirked at Kurt. Okay, so she knew why Kurt and Blaine were so eager to revisit the scene of the crime…

So why was Sam so excited?

Mercedes wasn't a fan of the beach. It was sandy and hot, and even if you went swimming, you felt sticky after. Plus it was like a catwalk. People were always very quick to judge your body at the beach because you were practically forced to reveal so much of it. Sam had tried to reassure her of how much he liked her body in the backseat of his car behind the bowling alley last Friday (a fact Kurt had literally screamed at and looked at her with a new found awe in his eyes) but she still felt uncomfortable dating _Sam_; gorgeous, funny, popular, _thin_, Sam, and having the body she did. She didn't want the first time he saw her that unclothed to be in front of all their friends, where she would also be judged by them.

So that was why Mercedes was knocking on Sam's motel door at 6:37PM on a Wednesday evening. She knew where Sam stayed because she had dropped him off here before. But she'd never been in. Sam was always uncomfortable about her seeing him in that environment, and she'd humoured him because she knew how embarrassed he was that he was homeless and living in a hotel room with his family. But this was no night for embarrassments, she steeled herself. Mercedes had come with the sole purpose of seducing Sam, and that, while scary, was not a time to dwell on housing.

She wasn't going to have sex with Sam. She knew that. She was saving that until it felt absolutely right, and like Kurt had proved to her, she wasn't in love with Sam yet. But she knew she _could_ easily fall in love with him. And that was giving her the motivation to move quickly and rashly. They had to go to the beach with the Glee Club on Friday. That gave her a whole day to dwell on the fact that Sam would have seen her naked and touched her, before she had to face up to the group in a bathing suit and with a super hot boyfriend. And Mercedes had convinced herself that Sam was exactly what she needed to have the confidence to face that scenario.

* * *

><p>Sam was getting headaches so often lately. His dyslexia was giving him hell. He was reading to his brother and sister a lot, and Stacy would correct him when he got a word wrong. She was seven. Sam was a bit fed up with the way people would sneer at him as he counted them out their change slowly on deliveries too. He used to have a tutor to help him focus on those things, and his grades had been getting pretty good, but with the bankruptcy they couldn't afford Mr Geldner anymore, and Sam had found his concentration slipping remarkably. His mother said it was stress, so Sam had stopped mentioning it. He couldn't stand to hear his mum and dad fight about how it was too much pressure to put on a seventeen year old anymore.<p>

So when Mercedes knocked on the door on Wednesday, he practically suffocated her with the hug he gave her.

"Hey… Hey, you okay?" she cooed softly, stroking his back. Sam had to bite back the three little words that he knew would scare her.

"Yeah," he smiled and kissed her softly, "Just glad to see you. What's wrong? Why are you here?" Sam asked, and tried to inconspicuously close the door behind him so she couldn't see his family of four huddled on one double bed eating KFC and watching a television that was patented in the seventies.

"I wondered if you wanted to… do something…" Mercedes hedged and bit her lip in that way that drove Sam wild.

Sam wound his arms around her waist.

"_Something_, huh?" he smiled, "Well, how could I resist an invitation to _something_ with you?" he winked at her. "Let me just grab my coat. What time will we be back?" he asked her. She gave him a deer-in-the-headlights expression. "Just so I can let my folks know," he explained.

Just then, Sam's father opened the door. Sam shot him a mortified look as he beamed at his son and Mercedes.

"Well, this must be the infamous Mercedes!" he boomed with a laugh, "Honey, look, Sam's not embarrassed of her after all, she's gorgeous!" he flirted with Mercedes, who ducked her head and smiled through her eyelashes at Sam.

"Dad, we're going out," Sam said firmly as his father tried to offer Mercedes some fried chicken, "I'll be back late. Don't wait up." Sam was always very careful to never say "I'll be home," or "When you get home". Calling that hotel room home would just make it seem real. Like this wasn't some very extended stay in a sucky holiday resort.

* * *

><p>Mercedes pulled up her car in her own driveway, much to Sam's surprise.<p>

"My mum and dad are at a work dinner. They won't be home till late," she told him and Sam suddenly realised exactly why Mercedes had brought him here.

"Hey, I don't want you to think that we have to do this all the time," he stroked her hair and leaned down, but she pulled away, and headed to her room silently. Sam closed the front door and followed her to her room, hovering in the doorway, absolutely terrified that stepping foot over the threshold might make him a horrible person.

He wanted her. God, he wanted her. Her room always had this intoxicating scent of lilies, and her perfume, and clean laundry and _Mercedes_. And right now that delicious combination was working against him and preventing him from thinking clearly.

"'Cedes…" he choked out as she watched him silently from the bed, "What are you doing?" he pleaded.

Mercedes looked unsure, and that was pretty much the only thing that was preventing Sam from racing to her and pressing her into the mattress. It would have been a lot simpler if they had never had that experience in the backseat of his car. Sam knew how soft and pliant and eager her body felt beneath his and certain parts of his anatomy were screaming for an encore.

"I want… more," she told him honestly and motioned for him to join her on the mattress.

"I'll stay standing," Sam said firmly, "I don't trust myself right now."

Mercedes took a swift glance at his bulging fly and swallowed noisily.

"I want you to see me. All of me. Because we're going to the beach on Friday and I don't want to be embarrassed to be half-dressed around you," she told him, eyes focused firmly on a pattern her fingers were tracing on her quilt. "Then you can decide if you're really comfortable being with me in front of all our friends…" her voice was soft as she trailed off.

Sam was in the room and had her face in his hands and was kissing her hard before he realised he had moved.

"You" _kiss_, "Are" _kiss_, "Beautiful," he kissed her again and again. "I am so excited to finally be with you with our friends and have everyone be jealous of me," Sam smiled sweetly at her.

"I want to do this, Sam," Mercedes told him, frowning, "For me. For us."

"Do… Do _what_ exactly?" Sam stammered a little, his throat suddenly itchy.

"I want to be naked with you and I want to touch each other," she said, and Sam was amazed she was able to get through the statement calmly because _hearing_ it made him have heart palpitations.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, "I mean, I'll never say no to you, but I never want to pressure you. I want you to be sure you want this, babe."

Mercedes nodded and the way her eyes met his then took away Sam's breath. It was times like these when Sam knew he loved her. He would do anything to keep her safe and protect her and keep her in his life.

"I'm sure, Sammy," she hummed at him, and the ease in her voice convinced Sam more than anything his hormones had to say about it.

"Okay, where do you want to start?" Sam asked, frazzled. He was just as inexperienced at this as Mercedes, but she seemed to be handling it so much better than him. He felt like she must be able to see a cartoon heart beating out of his chest right now.

"Just kiss me, you fool," she laughed at him and cupped his cheek with her palm, fitting his ear between her fingers and stroking his hair at the roots. Sam kissed her hungrily, mashing their lips, their tongues, their souls together in that one moment. _Here would be the perfect moment, Sam,_ he told himself. _Just say it. I love you. I love you. I love y-_

"I love you kissing me," Mercedes sighed and her hand found Sam's, dragging it to the hem of her shirt.

The moment was gone, and within several heady seconds so was Mercedes's shirt. Her bra was black today, with a tiny bow sitting in the cleavage of her breasts like a present just for Sam to unwrap.

It was passion now. He had been undressing her last time for the experience of it. Now it had become all fingers and buttons and zips on both their parts. Eager and horny meant they made short work of Sam's button-down shirt and jeans, leaving him in his black boxers. His fingers paused on Mercedes's fly.

"Are you really sure?" he whispered. Words sounded too loud in the quiet sanctity of the experience.

"Do it, or I'll do it myself," she grinned and Sam grinned back wickedly. This was _his_ _girl_. This girl who loved him touching her as much as he loved to touch her. This girl who didn't play games with him or use him, or try to hide the fact that she enjoyed sex. Not that they had had sex or were going to…

"Sam!" Mercedes groaned in frustration, "Any day now!"

"Wow, pushy," Sam joked and eased the zipper down gently. Her panties were a bright, lacy pink. Sam couldn't help staring. All hurry gone, he eased her jeans down a little and she lifted her hips to help him pull them off. He threw them aside without a second glance. All his glances were directed to the tiny damp spot on Mercedes's underwear.

"Fuck," he breathed heavily, "You should know that you're the first girl I've ever seen in her underwear. But, you're _definitely_ the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen in her underwear."

Sam knew he was talking nonsense and knew that he should probably look her in the eye instead of the vagina sometime soon, but he felt frozen. It was only when he heard a vague unclipping noise and a rustle of fabric that he raised his eyes to see Mercedes dangling her bra in front of him. He didn't know why his eyes focused on the fabric first, but they did. Uncomprehending, his gaze fell on the scrap of lace, instead of leaping to the nude figure beyond it.

"It's Victoria's Secret," Mercedes grinned, "I got it on sale. Don't tell Kurt."

"It's… lovely," Sam choked out. Now he was stuck inspecting the brassiere. He felt like he would be judged for the slightest glance towards her at this point, so he merely stared at it.

"Sam?" Mercedes said uncertainly, obviously put off by his sudden idiocy. "Do… Do you want me to put it back on?" she said quietly, and Sam could hear the pain of rejection in her tone.

"Please don't!" Sam's voice broke as he spoke urgently, his head flying up at her words and his gaze landing on her bare breasts. Her nipples began to pucker and Sam's underwear tented as he got harder.

"Oh, babe…" he said softly, "You're so gorgeous…"

Her breasts were large, and sagged a little, unsupported as they were. He could see a few faint stretch lines. He found himself salivating at the thought of putting his mouth on her.

"Touch them?" she offered him, as if she were offering him an entrée, and took his hand and placed it on her left breast. She let out a little gasp as his thumb rubbed experimentally over her nipple.

"Good?" Sam asked her, unsure.

Mercedes bit her lip and moaned when he did it again.

"Take off your pants," she ordered him, and suddenly Sam's world was thrown off-course.

"Oh, wow… Are you…"

"Sam Evans, if you ask me if I'm sure one more damned time, I will put my clothes back on and walk out!" Mercedes exploded, "And… I don't care if it _is_ my house!"

Sam removed his underwear without a second thought. His erection was painfully hard, and there was no way of hiding it from her, so he merely knelt on her bed and felt her eyes run over him.

"Does it hurt?" she asked in a hushed tone and Sam found himself smiling at the innocence of the question.

"Yeah, but in a really good way," he told her, "It's like an aching feeling."

"Over me?" she asked in such a reverent tone that Sam reached out for her hand.

"I _literally_ ache for you," he told her sappily with a self-mocking grin, and slowly began to guide her hand towards it. Mercedes was curious. His eyes rolled back as her fingers traced the hood at the tip.

"It's really soft," she said in an interested tone. Sam looked at her in disbelief and she laughed and continued, "I meant your skin here. It's all velvety, even though it's rock solid."

Suddenly Mercedes cracked up. Her laughter was contagious and even though Sam had no idea what she was laughing at, he found himself chuckling along with her.

"What's so funny?" he grinned.

"I can't tell you," she giggled, "It's _such_ an inappropriate thought to have when you see your boyfriend's penis for the first time."

"Tell me or I'll put Sam Junior away and you won't be allowed to play with him anymore," Sam warned her with a smile.

"Fine," she grinned, "I was wondering whether Kurt spends as much time getting his skin down there smooth as he does on his face! I mean, imagine how velvety _his_ must be with all the exfoliating!" Sam cracked up. He loved her.

"Should I be worried that you saw my dick and your mind immediately jumped to Kurt's?" he teased.

"It probably _gleams_!" she howled and threw herself down on the bed in hysterical fits of laughter.

Sam lay down next to her and his dick lightly brushed her thigh.

She stopped laughing immediately and leaned up on one elbow to look at him carefully.

"I want you," she said softly. "I don't want to have full on sex, but… touching?" she presented the option so hesitantly that Sam smiled. Like he would ever turn down that offer.

"I think you're wearing too many clothes though," Sam quipped and Mercedes laughed.

"Hang on," she said and shimmied out of her panties quickly. "Better?"

"Fuuuuck," Sam sighed happily.

"We've now officially seen each other naked," she grinned.

"Stop talking," Sam growled and ran his hand over her hip and between her thighs. Mercedes bit her lip as he teased her a little, then slipped his finger a little deeper and found her wet. "Oh, you're going to kill me," he told her as she moaned slightly.

She pulled him to her and kissed him passionately, "More," she demanded.

Sam happily obliged, his fingers stroking smoothly. They brushed against a little nub and Mercedes shivered. Sam felt a tension run through her thighs as he brushed it.

"Wow, it's like a rubber band," he mused and Mercedes snorted out a laugh.

"Romantic!" she said dubiously.

"It's not my fault that private parts are ridiculous!" he grinned at her and flicked his fingers over the bump again. He began to lay kisses to her neck as he stroked and her breath was coming in quick little whiny pants. Suddenly brave, Sam bent his neck to suckle on her nipple and Mercedes through back her head and cried out wordlessly, trembling.

Sam froze and watched her come.

He only vaguely recognised that he was humping into the sheets with his hips. Mercedes's eyes came back into focus and she immediately grabbed Sam by the hand and guided him towards his dick.

"Show me what you like," she pleaded, and Sam wrapped her hand around his dick and wrapped his hand around hers, threading their fingers together. Their eyes met and never broke away as Sam moved their hands quickly and firmly, pumping his cock expertly, but teaching her. Sam felt the pressure begin and he felt his jaw slacken and a guttural noise escape his lips. He kept staring at Mercedes.

He came.

He kept staring at Mercedes, looked deep into her beautiful brown eyes and felt himself drown in them as their hands wrung every last drop of pleasure out of him that they could.

They breathed in each other heavily for a few moments, letting the realities of the evening settle.

Mercedes was the first to move. She kissed him softly and smiled.

"I guess you can see me in a swimsuit now," she winked.

**Review me? :P**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is a big chapter in a lot of ways... It made me quite sad, but we had to get to this place unfortunately, and it wasn't even my fault! Blaine Glee! :P Thank you for all the lovely comments and reviews! Over 100! Wow! I'm amazed at how many people take the time to review, it honestly makes me smile from ear to ear :D **

**For my Tumblr followers... I did imply there would be smut this chapter... I lied :( Everyone just demanded to be written in a bit of a different way than I was planning and it didnt suit the mood :( MAYBE next time :P **

**Oooh, I also have a question for you all... I've clearly already fucked up Klaine's 'no hands below the waist' rule from canon... But we get very little info about Samcedes... What's the verdict? Did they have sex or not?**

Sam got back late with a grin on his face. Mercedes had fallen asleep snuggled into his chest as they lay together, still naked and reeling from what they had shared. Eventually he had stirred enough to check the time and note that it was about quarter-past nine. He decided not to wake Mercedes and instead left her a note.

_Mercy,_

_You looked so pretty, I couldn't wake you up. It was hard enough getting out of bed and getting dressed. It seems stupid to say thank you, but I'm going to say it anyway. Thank you for trusting me with that. Thank you for being so beautiful and not even realising that you are way out of my league. _

_I'm so crazy about you…_

_Sam_

Sam had agonised over the last line. Should he write it? It felt wrong somehow to write it for the first time instead of speak it, and he chickened out when he realised that if she wasn't in the same place then she would have a permanent reminder of his stupidity. So instead of his declaration of love, he settled on the cliché, carefully folding the note and propping it up against the bedhead on his pillow. It fluttered over a few times, but he finally got it to sit right, so Mercedes's name was noticeable.

Sam walked to the hotel, enjoying the breeze of the night and the stars overhead and revelling in his love for Mercedes and how poignant it seemed on this particular evening, after what they had shared, that the sky should burn brighter than he had ever seen.

The smile was still plastered on his face when he unlocked the door to the motel room. The room was dark, but he could make out his parents sitting at the small dining table in the corner, an overhead fluorescent flickering ominously above them.

"Sam?" his mom whispered, and motioned for him to join them. Sam kissed her on the forehead and sank into the nearest rickety chair. His mom ran her hand through his fringe in the way she had done all his life when he was sick or had had a nightmare. Something was wrong. Sam could practically feel his spidey sense tingling.

"What's wrong?" he demanded. His father couldn't meet his eyes.

"Honey, I talked to Aunt Susan tonight," his mom began with a shaky smile, "And she offered to let us all stay with her while Dad and I find work."

Sam felt his stomach drop.

Aunt Susan lived in Tennessee.

* * *

><p>"So, I propose that we sit in a circle and everyone says one exciting thing about their holidays thus far," Rachel insisted. No one paid her any attention.<p>

"Race you to the water, Hummel!" Puck yelled and pushed Kurt down as he raced for the water where there was a noticeable gaggle of girls who seemed to be appreciative of 'Puckzilla'.

Kurt simply lay back on the towel that Puck had forced him onto. Blaine crawled over and pressed kisses along his collarbone.

"You okay?" he mumbled into Kurt's throat as his lips and tongue worked their way towards his adam's apple.

"Fuck, Blaine," Kurt moaned, his eyes closed, "What is it about the beach that makes you horny? You could have made a move on me twenty different times since then, and you choose _now_?"

"You wear less clothes at the beach," Blaine explained simply with a wolfish grin.

"I thought you liked all my layers!" Kurt laughed and ran a finger over Blaine's shoulder.

"I _love_ your layers," Blaine corrected, shivering despite the sun at Kurt's light touch, "But it kind of makes undressing you a tall order. Simple is good. _Naked_ is good," Blaine laughed at Kurt's affronted face. "Okay, okay, I'll be good, I promise… When's that lock going on your door, by the way?"

Kurt slapped him with a laugh, "Behave!"

"I can't help it that you're gorgeous, Kurt," Blaine said sensibly, "Can I put your sunscreen on?"

"You put sunscreen on me in the car, Blaine," Kurt reminded him and lowered his voice, "Don't you remember trying to put your hand down my pants?"

It was Blaine's turn to moan. Tina was starting to stare at them.

"Kurt, please?" Blaine almost-sobbed.

Kurt laughed again, "Do you even know what you want? Or are you just saying 'please' right now?"

"_Please_?" Blaine gave a self-mocking smile.

"Thought so," Kurt sat up then and moved a little away from Blaine, "You promised my dad we wouldn't be public anymore remember? Hands to yourself, Anderson."

Blaine felt like kicking himself. It had sounded simple and sensible when Burt had asked it of them, but now, with Kurt half naked and gorgeous, Blaine was regretting his big mouth.

"Quit pouting!" Kurt demanded with a small smile, "When did Sam say he and Mercedes would be here? I'm excited for everyone to see how cute they are," Kurt smiled.

"He… didn't…" Blaine said uncertainly, "Was I supposed to call him?"

Kurt sighed and pulled out his iPhone. "I'll ring 'Cedes," he said.

"No need," Blaine pointed, "Here she com – Wow… is she okay?"

Mercedes was morosely walking towards the group. She hadn't done her hair and she was wearing a tracksuit. It was far too warm for her outfit, and in Kurt's opinion, the tracksuit should have been burned.

"'Cedes!" Kurt hissed and leapt up to trot over to her, "What's wrong?"

"It's Sam," Mercedes told him, "Have you or Blaine heard from him?"

Kurt shook his head and motioned to Blaine to join them. He ran over quickly looking concerned. "Have you heard from Sam?" Blaine shook his head vehemently, "Not since last week when he came over to play Halo, why?"

Kurt and Blaine exchanged worried looks at the sad, hollow expression on Mercedes's face.

"I haven't heard from him since Wednesday night. He just _left_… you know… _after_."

"You had sex?" Kurt hissed at her.

"Not all the way, but we…" Mercedes looked embarrassedly at Blaine, "_Did_ _stuff_," she finished lamely.

"Maybe he had to get home?" Blaine suggested in a hopeful tone. He liked Sam, he didn't want them to hate him.

"Well that's what I thought," Mercedes had tears in her eyes now, "But he didn't leave a note or anything. And he's not responding to my texts or my calls. Did I do something wrong?" she sobbed, "I'm not pretty enough for him and he doesn't want to be with me anymore!"

Kurt enveloped her in his arms without a word, just giving Blaine a serious gaze above her forehead.

"Mercedes, you are beautiful and gorgeous. I'm sure it has nothing to do with you, hon."

Mercedes pulled away from him.

"This was a bad idea. I just wanted to see if he would be here. I need to be alone," she said in a flat voice.

"_Stay_," Kurt told her, "You could go and sit over under the dock, if you want. I just don't want you to be all alone right now."

Mercedes pulled away from Kurt as he made to walk her there.

"I just want to be alone, Kurt," she said firmly, "Go enjoy your day."

Kurt and Blaine watched her go. Blaine rubbed Kurt's shoulders comfortingly.

"She'll be okay," he said softly in Kurt's ear. Kurt began to march away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Blaine called as he trotted after him.

"I'm going to find Sam and make sure he gets his ass here and explains," Kurt said fiercely, "You coming?"

Blaine mouthed wordlessly after Kurt, before realising that Kurt wasn't slowing down and racing after him.

* * *

><p>Sam hadn't spoken to anyone in a day and a half. He'd smiled and reassured his parents that the move to Tennessee was the sensible option. He hadn't been lying. There were people who knew his parents in Tennessee, who might be able to help them find work. His dad had already had a call from a company there to set up an interview when he was settled. There was free baby-sitting with his aunt. They wouldn't be forking out two-hundred dollars a week to sleep in two flea-filled double beds and a mite-infested couch.<p>

It didn't make Sam any happier though.

Yesterday he would have been thrilled at the prospect of sleeping in a real bed, and the possibility of his parents finding work. Knowing that he was going to get his wish but lose Mercedes made his heart break a little. And he had realised what he had to do.

He was suddenly glad he hadn't told her how he felt. He had to act now like it had just been casual. A fling. There was no use in them both being in agony when there was no realistic way they could keep up a relationship. He practised the speech to himself all day on Thursday. _Mercedes, guess what? My parents have a lead on a job in Tennessee! We're moving in a week! _That sounded wrong. _It really sucks that I have to leave, but it's the best thing for my family, and we weren't really serious or anything yet._ Maybe. _My dad has an interview in Tennessee. I'll miss you, and I'll never forget our fling._ That might be okay. Sam really wanted to give their relationship an air of casualness. Hopefully that would make it easier on her.

Sam's parents took his brother and sister out on Friday. They knew Sam had organised to go to the beach and they wanted him to enjoy the time with his friends.

Sam closed the blinds. He ignored Mercedes's calls and eventually set his phone to silent to help stem the guilt. He wallowed. He didn't like that imagery, but there was really no other word for it. He sat in the dark in the room, playing every morose country love song he knew on his guitar.

He should be playing it casual. He knew that. Just drop it into the conversation and act like it was a bummer but no biggie. But Sam knew he couldn't face her. He couldn't look at her and tell her she didn't mean anything more to him than a fling.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, be calm," Blaine warned him as Kurt pounded on the door of Sam's motel room.<p>

"I know you're in there, Sam! Get your ass out here now so Blaine can kick it!" Kurt shouted.

"Hey!" Blaine cried indignantly, "Sam, I'm not going to kick your ass, just come out please?" Blaine called and rapped on the window pane.

Sam opened the door, looking both surprised and anxious.

"Hey," he said quietly.

Kurt was surprised by the lack of energy in his response it seemed, because he stood and stared at Sam for a few moments, giving Blaine the opportunity to start the conversation calmly.

"Sam, is something the matter? You haven't been returning Mercedes's calls and she's pretty worried."

"I'm fine," Sam replied in a quiet voice. It was hitting him now that he would also be leaving his friends. He and Blaine had gotten kind of close in the last month or so, and he would actually miss him.

"Then why the hell did you leave without a word the other night and let her think she'd done something wrong?" Kurt demanded. Sam felt himself form a very ill-timed smile as he fondly acknowledged that Mercedes would have Kurt to look out for her when he was gone.

"I left her a…" Sam began, then stopped. If Mercedes hadn't seen the note, it might make things even easier on her. He could pretend he really had just left, and then tell her he was leaving and he was sorry their brief romance had to come to its end so soon.

It would protect her. And it would give him a clean break so that he wouldn't pine. He wouldn't stop loving her anytime soon, he knew that. But maybe if she thought he didn't care and he had nothing to come back to, then he wouldn't be tempted to ring her or text her, or stare at her photograph.

"I had to get home," Sam shrugged, "It was late. Then yesterday I picked up an extra shift at work I worked late and slept in. I was going to head down the beach this afternoon. I didn't think she'd care because we aren't _married_," Sam felt the words come out too harsh in his attempt to control his emotions.

Blaine was looking at him knowingly. He knew there was something more that Sam wasn't telling them. Kurt was glaring at him, but seemed placated.

"Ring her," Kurt ordered. "I'm going back, Blaine, you coming?"

"Actually, I might catch a lift with Sam if that's okay, babe?" Sam sighed and trudged into the motel room, "There's something going on with him, I just wanna check that he's okay," Blaine whispered to Kurt and ran his hands up Kurt's arm.

Kurt kissed Blaine and nodded, spinning on his heels and marching out to his car. Blaine watched him with a smile and then followed Sam indoors.

"Sorry it's a mess," Sam apologised listlessly, attempting to make a bed and kick some clothes into a pile at the same time, "Kids, you know?"

Blaine didn't know at all, but he smiled politely.

"Sam, what really happened?" he asked softly as Sam began moving newspapers with big red circles all over the advertisements.

"I'm leaving," he said bluntly.

"Where?" Blaine replied, catching the way Sam was trying to shrug it off.

"Tennessee," Sam told him, "End of next week."

"Are you going to tell her?" Blaine demanded.

"Of course! What, do you think I'm some kind of low-life scum who would just run out on her without a word? Of course I'll tell her. Just having trouble finding what to say," Sam explained.

"Do you love her?" Blaine asked gently, a pained expression on his face, and Sam knew he was imagining what he would do if he had to leave Kurt.

"No," Sam lied, "Makes it easier that it was just a fling."

"It might be the easy answer, but it's _not_ the truth," Blaine said sadly, "You love her."

"No, I don't," Sam argued, but turned his face away from Blaine, hoping the pain wouldn't show. "Promise me something?"

"Anything," Blaine nodded.

"Find her another guy who'll make her feel beautiful?" Sam's voice broke and Blaine moved towards him to give him a quick tentative hug.

"You need to tell her how you feel, Sam," Blaine said gently.

"It'll only hurt more," Sam denied, "It's better that she thinks I'm just unaffected."

"And what if she loves you too?" Blaine demanded.

"Then I _don't want to know_. I can't stand thinking about that and knowing we can't be…" Blaine's eyebrows rose, and his mouth opened to argue, but Sam stopped him, "We _can't_ be together. I can't handle distance with her. It would be too hard and I'd get jealous and lonely. At least this way one of us can be happy."

Blaine looked worried, his bushy brows furrowed.

"And Blaine?" Sam said casually and turned away to find a pair of board shorts in an opened suitcase, "If you tell her, or Kurt, I'll find some way to make you pay, okay? I like you, but if you tell, I'll kick your ass in more than just Halo, okay?"

Blaine narrowed his eyes behind Sam.

"Okay," Blaine agreed slowly, "But I want something in return. I want you to put off telling her today. Say you were working or whatever bull you fed Kurt. Apologise. Kiss her. Savour her. Then you can tell her on the weekend or next week. Let her have a few hours of being happy with you?"

Sam looked at him. He was right. There was nothing saying he had to tell her immediately and end things today. He could have a few more perfect days of loving her. Days he could store away and look back on. No need to taint it with sadness yet.

So…

"She's upset?" Sam demanded of Blaine. Blaine smiled sadly at Sam's sudden change in demeanour.

"She's worried she's done something wrong," Blaine told him.

Sam whipped out his phone and practically winced at the number of missed calls and unread text messages that had accumulated.

"My phone died," he told Blaine firmly, "Agreed?"

Blaine nodded.

Sam dialled her number as quickly as he knew how. She answered on the fifth ring. Sam didn't know if the number of rings was a good sign or a bad one.

"_Hello_?" she sounded upset.

"Baby, I'm so sorry!" Sam began, "I picked up an extra shift from work and I slept in, and my phone must have died. Kurt and Blaine came and woke me up," he explained pleadingly.

"As long as you're okay… As long as _we're_ okay," she muttered, and Sam heard Kurt coaching her to be firmer and more sassy, "You could have at least left a note when you went home the other night, you know?" Mercedes chided.

Sam smacked himself in the forehead. The note! He had to get it back. She couldn't know how he had felt after that. She couldn't read that stupid little cliché that betrayed so much and would spoil any chance at happiness she had.

"I'm going to come and get you from the beach, and drop Blaine off," Sam told her, "And then we might go to the lake? Just you and me? We can have dinner?" Everything was ending with a question, but Sam needed her to agree.

"What about my car?" she reminded him.

"Give the keys to Blaine and he'll drive it home for you?" Sam suggested hopefully, an idea forming.

"Okay," she agreed, and Sam could practically see her giving Kurt a confused shrug through the telephone.

"See you soon, babe," Sam told her, and had to stop himself from adding the commonplace "I love you," to the end of his goodbye.

Blaine was watching him carefully.

"Everything okay?"

"Seems to be," Sam said nervously, "Blaine can I ask you a huge favour?"

Blaine sighed enormously at that and waved his hand in acceptance.

"When you drive Mercedes's car back to her house," Sam began tentatively, "I need you to use her house key and go to her room and get something back for me."

Blaine stared at him.

"What is it?" he asked in almost-awe.

"The note I left on her pillow on Wednesday night," Sam said sheepishly, "I'd say it must have fallen down the back of the bed."

"You are something else," Blaine shook his head in amazement; "Just let her read it and tell her how you feel!"

"I explained to you why I can't do that," Sam said impatiently, "Will you help me, or not?"

"Agent Anderson reporting for duty," Blaine sighed with a sad smile.

**What do you think! Big angsty for this story, wasnt it! :(**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry, guys! Got busy writing other fics and doing real life crap like uni and working :P Not to mention this chapter decided to repeatedly kick me in the balls… Hardest thing to write ever… Sorry if its still crap, I deleted the fucker no fewer than seven times and started again and I can't be fucked looking at it anymore :P So here! Have this shitty chapter! :P**

**Love your reviews, guys :D You're so lovely!**

Mercedes was quiet in the car ride to the lake, and her silence continued as they got out of the car and headed toward the tree near the riverbank that they liked to sit under. Eventually Sam could take it no more and broke.

"I'm sorry, baby, I just forgot and I didn't mean to make you worry or upset you," he pleaded, and she smiled in response.

"Sammy, it's okay. I just feel like something happened to you and you're not telling me about it, and that makes me think that we aren't as close as I thought we were… You know?"

Sam wanted to correct her so badly. He wanted to bend down on one knee and profess his love, his devotion, his adoration for her; everything. But he couldn't. He'd reached the decision to make it seem less than it was so it wouldn't hurt her. But it didn't stop it from hurting him.

"We are pretty _close_ though," Sam flirted and played with a lock of her hair. "Or don't you remember the other night?"

Mercedes watched him carefully. He was covering something, but she decided to let it slide. Kurt assured her that Blaine had spoken to him, and if Kurt and Blaine were satisfied with his guy-speak, then she really couldn't argue. Maybe he _had_ just picked up a shift and let his phone battery die. But it seemed like a lot of convenient excuses to avoid her.

"You liked the other night then?" Mercedes heard herself ask, and Sam nuzzled into her neck to nip at her playfully.

"How could I not?" he wondered out loud, "You're so sexy, 'Cedes."

Mercedes tossed her head back and let him ravage her neck with his tongue and teeth.

"Ohhh," she moaned, "Keep that up and you'll get a repeat, Sam Evans!"

Sam moved his hand to stroke her thigh, fingers trailing higher on every stroke.

"And that's a bad thing because?" he whispered into her hair.

Mercedes pulled away from him. Sam wasn't acting right. Normally he would be fawning over her, trying to kiss her sweetly and make it up to her any way he could. Not feeling her up and coming on to her.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me anything, Sam?" she said firmly, "Because it seems like something's happened, and I want to know what it is so I can help you."

"_You can't help me_," Sam whispered so quietly that Mercedes asked him to repeat himself. "I'm just a little zoned from working all day yesterday and sleeping so late. I promise you that I'm okay, Mercedes. You don't need to worry about me."

"I can't help worrying about you," Mercedes said softly and ran a hand through Sam's hair. He nuzzled into her palm like a cat.

Sam was trying so hard to be normal and airy, but all he could think about was the fact that soon he would never see her again. He wanted to tell her he loved her and tell her what was happening, and beg her to commit to long-distance.

But none of that was fair, so he closed his eyes and buried his face in her hair, breathing in his last few moments of oxygen.

* * *

><p>"Blaine!" Kurt hissed, "You have to tell me what you're doing!"<p>

"I can't, Kurt! I promised!"

"Promised _who_? Because I'm your _boyfriend_ and I think you should remember that we tell each other everything!"

"Not _everything_," Blaine muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing! Just show me where Mercedes's room is then we can go!"

"Promise you'll tell me."

"I _can't_, Kurt!"

"Well, I can't show you her room!"

"I'll find it myself!"

"Tell me!"

"_Fine_!"

Blaine pulled Kurt onto the porch swing out the front of Mercedes's house. He was rough and frustrated, but Kurt was angry as well and it was going to be a heated topic.

"Sam asked me to get something he left behind," Blaine tried, attempting to keep the secret and placate Kurt.

"Nuh uh, Blaine. Tell me everything."

"God, Kurt! It isn't even about you!" Blaine fumed, "Sam's leaving, okay? His parents are moving the family to Tennessee because there's more work there."

Kurt didn't seem to soften with the news, instead he bristled up more.

"So why does he need you to steal something?"

Blaine took a deep shuddery sigh and closed his eyes.

"Sam left Mercedes a note the other night, which she apparently didn't find. He wants to get it back because now he's leaving; he doesn't want to tell her how he feels…"

Kurt narrowed his eyes.

"I don't agree with him!" Blaine insisted, "I think he should just tell her he loves her and spend whatever time they have left in love together, but he insisted…"

"- He's right," Kurt said coldly, "He can't put that kind of pressure on her when he's going to leave her." Kurt jangled Mercedes's keys in Blaine's face. "Third door on the right."

Blaine took the keys silently and stood up, opening the door and stepping through.

"I'll wait for you in the car," Kurt called.

Blaine had come with the intention of finding the note and destroying it or stealing it away, but something about his conversation with Kurt was upsetting him. Kurt was agreeing with Sam? Blaine had always thought Kurt was the more romantic of the two, but Blaine felt like he was the only one with a heart at the moment. Anyone could tell how Sam and Mercedes felt about each other. Blaine thought about Kurt and how he would feel if he had to leave him and never know if he loved him, just wait out the sadness and hope for some salvation.

He couldn't do it. He got to Mercedes's door and turned the handle. He stepped inside. He even went so far as to get down on his knees and spy the note under the bed against the wall in the dark.

Blaine read it.

He had told himself that he wouldn't do that – what an invasion of privacy! He'd die if someone read a love letter he'd written to Kurt.

But this wasn't even a love letter. It was sweet and tender and beautiful with the promise of more, but it wasn't a declaration.

And that decided it for Blaine.

He might not be able to make Sam tell her and he might not be able to tell her himself. But after Sam was gone, she would question what was real, Blaine was sure of it. And this tiny little note could confirm it.

Blaine left it where it was.

He walked back through the house and locked the front door, slipping Mercedes's keys through the mail slot on the door, and walked to Kurt's car. He jumped in.

Kurt was still very stale-faced. His lips were pursed and his brow was wrinkled in deep thought.

He reversed out of the drive and Blaine picked up his own phone from the console. He rang Sam. Kurt drove in silence.

"_Hey, Blaine_!" Sam's voice came with fake happiness.

"It's done," Blaine said simply.

"_Dinner with you and Kurt sounds tempting! But I'm going to have a little quiet time with 'Cedes this evening! Maybe spoil her a bit so she understands that I didn't mean to forget her_!" Blaine could hear Mercedes tittering at him in the background.

"Make the most of it," Blaine told him darkly.

"_Will do! You too, man!_" Sam fake-laughed and hung up.

The silence in the car was palpable. Blaine didn't understand why Kurt was so angry.

"You didn't do it did you?" Kurt asked in a knowing way.

Blaine shook his head.

"Nope."

"I'm glad," Kurt sighed and Blaine peeked at him. He was smiling weakly.

"I thought you'd be mad," Blaine was confused.

"I was just grumpy today. I'm really mad at myself."

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"I'm angry that I keep pressuring you to transfer," Kurt admitted guiltily. "I shouldn't do that. You're safe at Dalton and your parents are willing to pay for your education there, you should stay. I'll miss you when school goes back, but it was my decision to go back to McKinley and that shouldn't affect where you go to school. I'm sorry."

Kurt took a hand off the wheel to stroke Blaine's thigh momentarily.

"Kurt, I miss you too," Blaine said softly, "And there's nothing I would like more than to see you every day. It's not a huge leap that I would transfer to McKinley. I'm friends with your whole glee club, and it would probably be good for me to try to face the real world rather than be caged in safety at Dalton. But it's a big decision and it _is_ something I have to think about."

"Don't make it about me," Kurt said firmly, "Blaine, you can do whatever you want and go to school wherever you like. Don't make any decisions based on how much I want you there, okay? Promise?"

Blaine smiled. "Promise. I will decide by the time school goes back, okay?"

"I love you," Kurt reminded him, "And that's not going to change based on where you spend your days."

"Nights are yours, regardless," Blaine winked and Kurt groaned.

"What a cheesy line!" he scoffed, but grinned.

"I mean it though, Kurt," Blaine said seriously, "Even if I decide to stay at Dalton, we'll be fine. You're not getting rid of me that easily!"

"Damn!" Kurt said with a grin. Then his face fell.

"What's wrong?" Blaine demanded. Kurt pulled into his driveway and turned off the engine.

"I'm just sad for Sam and Mercedes. We think being at different schools is bad. They'll be in different states! Long distance is going to be really hard on them, especially since Sam doesn't have the money to drive back and forward."

Blaine bit his lip.

"Sam's making it a clean break," he confessed, "He doesn't want to even try that. He says it's just a fling, but it's obvious he's in love with her. I guess he knows it'll hurt too much and he wants her to be happy."

Kurt looked outraged but reached over to cup Blaine's cheek and pull him forward for a kiss.

"I'm glad you left that note," Kurt said fiercely, "Those two need all the help of fate that they can."

"Don't tell her, will you?" Blaine said urgently, "Sam will kick my ass."

Kurt scoffed.

"He wouldn't dare touch your ass," he grinned, "I won't tell."

"Speaking of touching my ass…" Blaine hummed as Kurt fiddled with his sleeve.

"Oh, Blaine! What's wrong with you?" Kurt laughed.

"No?" Blaine asked with a grin, "I thought that one was a good one!"

"Inside, Anderson," Kurt ordered, "I think I need to show you how it's done."

"You can do_ it_ to me all you like, gorgeous," Blaine cooed.

Kurt snorted, "Charming! Inside, you buffoon!"

Kurt's door had a new handle. Blaine was horrified to notice a sign taped to the door.

**ONE LOCK – AS PROMISED.**

**GO NUTS, BOYS.**

**BURT.**

"Oh my god," Kurt moaned, ripping the sign off the door. "Thank god he's not home right now; he probably would have waited with a video camera for us to see that."

Blaine was red in the face and he felt random bouts of the giggles coming on.

"He…" he giggled, "Kurt, he wrote…" he giggled again, "Kurt! He wrote 'Go nuts'!" Blaine exploded into hysterics.

Kurt tutted and shook his head.

"You're so weird," he smiled in amusement then kissed him slowly.

* * *

><p>"Mercedes, slow down," Sam muttered, "We don't have to do anything tonight."<p>

Mercedes froze with her hand resting on Sam's stomach and lifted her lips from the hickey she had been working on placing on his neck.

"What is up with you?" she demanded, "First you're all over me and suddenly you don't ever want to do it again? Did I turn you off or something?"

"Don't be stupid!" Sam exclaimed and grabbed her hand, pressing her palm to his fly. "You can feel that! I think you're even more gorgeous now than I did before! I just – can we just savour being together? We've been in a hurry to see each other naked and now we have, we can just really enjoy each other's company?"

Sam hoped she bought it. He wanted her so badly, but sleeping with her, or even touching her or letting her touch him would hurt too badly when he was gone. He understood that. He was protecting her.

"When did you get so romantic?" Mercedes smiled and kissed him, leaning against him and sighing deeply. "You're right. We don't do this stuff enough."

The moon was in the sky now and its reflection was shining on the ripples of the lake. The stars appeared one by one at first, then ten by ten, and then all of a sudden there were trillions in the sky. Their eyes adjusted to the darkness gradually. They lay little kisses against each other's skin and brushed fingertips over goose bumps.

As they lay back on the grass watching the universe, Mercedes turned to Sam and spoke for the first time in hours.

"Couldn't you just lay here forever?" she whispered and pressed a kiss to his lips that gradually became deeper and needier.

Sam felt like sobbing with the desperate desire to do just that.

**Lalalalala… Poor Sam :(**


End file.
